The Unexpected Turn
by kokoziko
Summary: After escaping from Maria,Jasper joined the Volturi but was later granted permission to live with the Cullens ,no thanks to Malice .Then what would be the unexpected turn of events when Jasper go with Bella and Alice to save Edward?NM AU review plz
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Turn **

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight

Summery :After escaping from Maria's army , Jasper joined the Volturi for some time but he left again returning to America and lived with the Cullens even before Alice joined the family .Then what would be the unexpected turn of events when Jasper accompany Alice and Bella to save Edward? NM AU

**Jasper's P.O.V **

After Peter had returned to rescue me from Maria's clutches for which I was eternally grateful , Peter was a great friend ,the brother I've never had and Charlotte , Dear sweet Char ,my self-appointed big sister .

I just couldn't live with them as I hated to intrude the privacy of a happily mated couple and to burden them with my problems and my loneliness .Even though i knew I knew that i had a place in their hearts and occasionally in their bed .

I thought of all the different places I could go ,where i would be accepted and respected not feared or hated , then I remembered a conversation I had had with Maria when I was a newborn about the history of the Southern Wars and more importantly who stopped it ;The Volturi ,The vampire royal family who made the laws and keep our existence hidden from mortals .

It appeared to me to be the most suitable place for me to go especially with my empathic powers , history & experience as for the Volturi , The stronger, The better. After I came to this realization , I went to hunt to put my plan into action .

I've grown quite selective with my meals ,only low-live scumbags , rapists or molesters in which major cities were so full of , Sadly _or not _

I trained my sharp hearing on alley ways as i blurred through the streets ,human eyes too sloe to see me

Suddenly I heard a loud feminine scream coming from an ally I ran towards the woman who was cornered by a large man holding a knife

I jumped between the man and the woman while holding the man's hand behind his back "that is not a way to treat a lady ."then I mouthed to the woman to run .

I quickly drained the poor excuse of a man and dumped his body in a dumpster but not before I had searched his pockets and took all the money inside.

Then I went to the airport as I dazzled my way into booking the next plane to Italy where a new chapter in Major Whitlock story would begin

After a long and agonizingly slow plan ride which thankfully landed at night ,in Florence .So I started running full vampire speed so that the mortals wouldn't take notice of me till I arrived to the beautiful city of Voltrerra.

I could distinguish to scents of several vampires so i followed the scents which led me to a wrestler like vampire standing beside a leaner and shorter one ,both were wearing grey robes and a gold "V" pendent and they were emitting arrogant indifference at the beginning of an ally .

"Well , we will see about that" I thought

"Good Evening "I approached pleasantly .

"Good evening, stranger . "the larger one replied without looking in my direction then as he looked at me closely as he saw the many scars that were spread on my arms and neck , I felt a hint of fear that was immediately squashed by his arrogance ."What do you want stranger ?"asked the leaner one impatiently

"I would like to meet Master Aro"I replied honestly as I began to sent acceptance and hospitality towards them .

"We will take you there" the large one said nodding his head .

"You seem interesting " the other added

As they led me further into the alley till they stopped in front of what looked like a hole in the road , The leaner one went first before the other signaled to me to follow which I did .The drain like hole led me to an underground tunnel .the three of us walked silently till we reached a wooden door which was opened by the large one who I came to know as "Felix" . It opened quickly into a cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones and only the middle one was occupied by a figure with long dark hair , milky red eyes and almost translucent skin who was emitting power , security and arrogance as I remember Maria's description I knew him to be called Aro , Master Aro . Talking to him with adoration in her wide eyes was a teenager prettier than any angel who had on her face "I'm untouchable" look as she turned to look at me and eyed my scars unfazed as she smiled to the boy next to her and from the similar looks and their mutual protectiveness I concluded they were brother and sister .

"Master" said both Felix and Demitri respectfully from behind me as they bowed their heads .

"Oh , Major Whitlock what a pleasant surprise! Or should I say The God of War , I've heard about you from our people in the South "

"I hope it had been pleasant as I wish to join the guard "I said respectfully

"We have heard about how you led you sire's army which by the way she couldn't do anymore after you had left also I've seen you in the mind of many vampires , I fell required to ask if you have a gift ."

"Sir, I'm an empath and I can manipulate emotions both gifts work on different levels "

"Care to elaborate ?" inquired Aro

"Well sir , before with Felix & Demitri patrols , I felt their arrogance and indifference then the spark of fear when they saw the scars .I can feel your excitement and amazement also the young miss' protectiveness and love for her brother which is mutual."

"Amazing , simply & utterly amazing .I've never seen something like that .Do tell me about your gift of manipulation …practically "exclaimed Aro loudly .

"Emotions are sent in waves ,sir it could be calm , happiness , sadness, fear –'

'Pain "interrupted the young girl beside Aro,"Can you send pain?"

I looked at her confused "What kind of pain ?

"This kind" she said looking directly at then .then I felt it .It felt like I was burning transforming into a vampire all over again but the three day pain was in less than 30 seconds .I felt my knees land on the floor as I closed my eyes willing myself not to scream .

"Jane , Stop" ordered Aro softly

I took a deep unneeded breath to refocus myself and said "Why don't you receive the answer ?

As I hit her with grief ,sorrow helplessness ,lose, physical and emotional pain She immediately clutched her heart as she feel to the marble floor screaming her small body wracked with tearless sobs "Please stop , please let it be wrong "I could only imagine she was thinking of losing her brother or her own demise .

I could feel the others amazement and fear no ..horror as they watched Jane writhe on the floor also I felt her brother's anger towards me

In a second I withdrew the emotion from her though she still sat on the floor looking unsettled .

"Are you ok ?'I asked her gently as I tried to calm her but she only clung to her brother repeating "Alec ,I thought I had lost you"

As I approached her cautiously ,I knelt on the floor beside her so I could hug her "I'm sorry . I've never done that before .Forgive me , please ."I knew she was ok now as she leaned in my embrace .

"So" said Aro 'That was intense .I'm happy to inform you that your request had been accepted ."Then he turned to Jane "little one , Are you ok ?"

"yes , Master "she answered politely "Allow me to escort you to your room ."she added to me

As I followed her to my new chamber ,My only thought was a new chapter in my life has just begun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I followed Jane to my chamber , I couldn't help but feel guilty about what I have just done especially with the emotions I was receiving from her ;insecurity, fear , sadness and loneliness.

I think I knew the reasons for that much negative emotions ,she thought I was going to replace her as Aro's favorite , She was also afraid because she was never alone with someone who was as or more powerful that herself .

I couldn't help but think that we would get along fine as she reminded me of my younger sister from my human life.

"Here is your room ."she said softly as we reached a closed door. I was surprised that we arrived this quickly , as I was deeply lost in my thoughts " You would find your robe and pendent inside ."she added .

"Thank you." I said "would you like to come with me inside ?, I feel we could talk."

I could feel her surprise and apprehension , I concluded she didn't have any one to talk to except her brother and Master Aro as apparently everyone was too afraid of her because of her power .

The room was very nice with a king sized bed covered in cushions in the middle of the room , some bookshelves and some oversized chairs and a deep blue couch that strangely reminded me of my human eyes .

We sat beside each other on the couch ,"I thought from your emotions that you could use a good talk so , Tell me about yourself and I promise I won't tell anyone ."

Sure" She snorted "And I would believe you why ?"

"You remind me of my human sister "I replied as her eyes softened .

"I don't know why but I feel that I can trust you ."then she paused as if to think of what she was going to say next .

"The Volturi had their eyes on my brother & me since we were humans but they were forced to change us early as we were charge with witchcraft and burned at the stake .That was when Master Aro stepped in "

Her tone changed to one with admiration "He slaughtered the whole village and changed Alec & me .We became his greatest weapons for the last 400 years because of our powers .

My illusion of pain & Alec's sensory paralysis as he can cut of all the senses." Then her emotions changed to anger & hurt .

"And then you came with the same powers as mine and even stronger. I would no longer be his "dear one " but you would take my place . I opened my arms to her as she crawled into my embrace as I filled her with peace & calm .

."I know you felt my loneliness . I have no one but Alec the others are too afraid to approach me as I might explode also I'm an eternal "child'' destined to live alone forever" she added sniffing

"Well, I don't believe that . you have just earned yourself a friend _and _a big brother " I think if I could distribute the happiness she sent I could flood the world and more "I think that would apply to Alec as well .'if possible her happiness doubled

"About Master Aro , he really loves you as his child . Nobody can change that . Not even someone more powerful not that I'm and about the mate , Sweetie , it's pre-destined you gonna find a very handsome mate who can see beyond the tough exterior to your very beautiful inside ."I felt her gratitude and the desire to believe what I said "Now" I said mischievously "is bonding time , let's go hunting ."

She hesitated "But we have our food delivered to us "but I can feel her excitement

"let's ask Master Aro for permission and we could ask Alec too.". We walked together with my hand on her shoulder till we reached the Throne room .I was surprised to Alec and Master Aro still talking .

"Master , Jane and I would like to ask your permission to go hunting and we would like Alec to accompany us ." I said as I reached for his hand to show him how Peter and Charlotte only hunted criminals and rapists to ease their conscience also to show him my conversation with Jane which he was so happy to see.

"You have my consent but no hunting in Volterra."

"Thank you , Master "answered Jane

'Alec, would you like to accompany us ?"

"Sure, Why not ?"and I felt his surprise at Jane's agreeable mode.

"I've never went out of Volterra except on missions ."Alec suddenly announced also Jane nodded .

"Well , no time like the present ."but I would lead to dinner because I can sense evil people through their emotions ."

It was about mid-night as we reached Florence so I focused my power towards dark alleys .Then I picked it "Greed ".

They must be thieves "I thought as I signaled to Jane & Alec to follow me .

Luckily for us they were three filthy looking human cornering a rich looking man and woman ."Jane, lead them out of the alley "as I gestured to the man and woman "Alec& I gonna take care of them."

She did what I asked as soon as she returned each of us snatched his prey and snapped its neck and began to suck its mouthwatering blood .

We dumped the bloodless bodies in the darkest part of the alley then I lit it on fire ."Enjoyed your first real hunt ?. "

Really their happiness and satisfaction gave them away what surprised me the most was when Alec came to hug me .

Inside my chamber, Jane told Alec all what she had told me and wasn't surprised that Alec's insecurity was the same like Jane.

Through the years I hadn't ceasing fighting but from my place in the guard it was in a more professional manner .

Also according to Master Marcus , after a couple of years through my stay that my relationship between me and Jane was as strong as hers with Alec. Also Alec's relationship with me was as strong as his with Jane .

I think our relationship developed because I took my duties as a big brother seriously . We hunt together often also I had taught them how to fight without their gift which they totally lacked .I read books with Alec & even once or twice went shopping with Jane .

After 20 years in Italy which I considered the best years of my life ,I grew tired of the fighting , the killing & the emotions of the victims even if they were evil

One day , I told Jane & Alec of my decision .They were devastated to say the least but they understood my need to have "an extended holiday" with the promise of constant contact & inevitable return.

Walking to Master Aro , I simply touched his hand so that he cold _see_ and understand my need to go to a more peaceful environment especially to escape my victim's emotions

"Well Jasper" he sighed "I think I know the place but I don't know if you would like to go. I have a friend in America how possessed a great deal of control as he defied our nature and live off animals ."I couldn't tell if he was amazed or disgusted , a little bit of both ."His name is Carlisle Cullen "he added "I will have Demitri track him for you .Go pack and be safe ."he said as he kissed my forehead .I knew he didn't want me to leave but he knew I would come back .

"Thank you ,Master." I said gratefully before I ran to pack


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

According to Demitri , The Cullens were now residing in Denali , Alaska .

I finished packing my bags , kissed Jane's cheek & Alec's forehead before I went to hunt to make the long plane ride bearable then I concealed my red eyes using a thick sunglass.

I was surprised when I landed in America to say the least , Everything has changed so much in the past 20 years .

I waited till night fall to be able to move freely then I thought that the best way to search for The Cullens was in animal inhabited forests .

I was right as in the forest I could distinguish five different scents then I decided to change into my robe and put on my pendent .I followed the scents which led me to a modern looking three-story house from where some classic music can be heard .

They emitted tranquility and relaxation . As I was about to knock , the door was abruptly opened by a handsome looking male with golden hair and eyes , he was about 23 ,his main emotions were concern and compassion then they turned wary when he saw the scars .behind him was a kind heart shaped woman with long caramel hair .

"Can I help you ?"he asked professionally .

"Sir, my name is Jasper Whitlock . and I'm a member of the Volturi Guard and I came in peace."

"Well , come in , Such matters can't be discussed at the door ."said the woman from beside him as I nodded at her graciously

By the time I entered all the family was in the living room ; a stunning blond who could be the most beautiful woman on earth was standing behind a huge brawny man with brown hair who reminded me with Felix and a bronze haired teenager with a chiseled face was standing on the stairs

"Please sit down ."said Dr. Cullen As I took off my robe and put it on the armrest of the over sized chair I sat on ,

I saw Dr. Cullen look at the nearly black clock and nod in understanding .I figured he knew I was a member of the elite guard.

"So Mr. Whitlock , What is your business here?" asked Doctor Cullen

"Well sir , I've been a member of the guard for the last 2 decades but then I asked Master Aro if he knew a place where I can live a peaceful life and he told me about your way of living , sir .he speaks so highly of you saying you defeat our most basic instinct by following your life style." He was surprised by what he had heard but said nothing

"Allow me to introduce ourselves ."said the kind woman . "I'm Esme , and this is my son Edward .she pointed at the bronze haired male "my son Emmet and his mate Rosalie my only daughter ."

I wasn't surprised when she used _son_ an _ daughter _to express her family as in Italy I used the terms brother and sister towards Jane and Alec and we all considered Master Aro as a father figure .

I checked their emotions which varied between fear curiosity and distrust . "What is your power?" asked Edward "I'm an empath ; I can feel and manipulate emotions which is why I'm here now . I couldn't bear the emotions of my victims any more even though they were monsters themselves ; killers and rapists but their fear was overpowering ."

Edward looked as if he was remembering something then he smiled and nodded in my direction . "Well, tell us about yourself ."said Rosalie impatiently

"I was born in 1843 in Texas where I was raised , I joined the Confederate Army when I was 17 lying about my age . I rised through ranks quickly till I became the youngest Major in Texas due to my charismatic personality when then turned to be empathy when I was turned ."I sighed , talking about Maria always brought bittersweet memories .

"I was changed by a leader of a newborn army in the south so that I could help her due to my previous job in my human life .I was in charge of training the newborns how to fight and to lead them in battle for feeding territory then disposing of them after their strength waned. They called me_ "The God of War "_ a ruthless killing machine "

i inhaled an unnecessary breath before continuing " One newborn in particular tried to get close to me his name is Peter ,trying to make me loosen up also I saw his love grow to one of the newborns Charlotte .When her strength waned I allowed the two of them to escape which was one of my greatest decisions as they returned to me after fives years telling me about the peace in the north but I couldn't stay with them so I traveled to Italy & joined the guard .Master Aro was thrilled with the intensity of my powers and my fighting experience. It was a great assist to the guard but as I said before I came here to find peace instead of the fighting that was my whole life .Master Aro gave me permission to leave my the promise to go back in time of dire need ."

"Poor dear, you have been through a lot in a short time ."said Esme kindly

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen and I hope I didn't cause a problem in your household ." "Jasper, your offer to join the family had been accepted . Welcome to the family ."said Dr. Cullen

We chatted ,Each of them telling me about their lives and why Carlisle changed them what saddened me greatly was Rosalie's story and her hopeless wish to have a child .

I was astonished when she told me how she knew that Emmet was the one and rescued him. Also 'I would be acting as Rosalie's brother, taking the name "Hale"

Through the night I could feel the love and care they held to each other as mates and as family which they showed though small smiles and gentle touches . I felt Edwards wistfulness at what he saw and at also what he read through their minds then we both when hunting .

We ran towards the forest then Edward stopped suddenly and sniffed the air the smiled and nodded for me to follow as he an towards his prey .As Edward stopped I spotted a mountain lion .

I watched in amazement as Edward snapped the animal's neck and began to suck its blood .. I closed my eyes and concentrated on smelling my surroundings till I smelt another mountain lion then lunged at it .

Its blood tasted horrible so unlike human blood

"But it will do ."I thought as I drank then did the same to 2 deer .

After I finished I lent against a truck of a tree then started thinking of Jane & Alec .Our hunt , our fights I really missed them .

I could feel Edward approach but I didn't care

"Who are you thinking about ?The girl is so pretty "he asked "Jane & Alec" I answered softly as I knew Jane and Alec had quite the reputation in our world

"you were friends with the witch twins ?"as I felt his surprise "Don't call them that!" I growled out

" you know nothing about them then I explained calmly "If you live forever at fifteen , you may become the smartest kid at your age but you will still be a kid .Can you understand me ?" I asked then he nodded

By the time we returned to the house their was a new scent and I could hear a soft musical voice talking to the Cullens ,

As we entered , a very short woman with spiky black hair & pixie features and surprisingly golden eyes was hugging me tightly "Hello Jasper , You have kept me waiting for a long time ."

I was as confused as hell who was she and why was she hugging me but also why she projected such love and possessiveness when she hugged me

. "Who are you ? Sorry , I have never met you before."

"I'm Alice and I can see the future .You were the first thing I saw after I woke from the change as I don't remember any of my human memories . I've seen many visions of you for the past 30 years , I _saw _that we gonna be together , so after you decided to join the Cullens ,I came here to meet you ."

She was talking with such passion that it was hard not to believe her and her love was overpowering "Also , I've seen Carlisle's way of life and followed it since I was turned ."she added.

I could feel a connection to Alice that I couldn't understand may be it was through her happy emotions or may be through the not so subtle way to tell me that we were mates

"Oh , I'm so happy .Two children in one day .."cried Esme softly I knew the Cullens would like Alice , Emmet teased her a lot because of her style ,and Rosalie was happy with a shopping partner who wasn't someone she considered as her mum .Carlisle was happy to know that like him Alice had never drank human blood . I fell in love with Alice too quickly and then we got married but I often felt some kind of block when I was with her maybe because she didn't except me because of the scars and my relationship with the Volturi .

As the years passed Alice became more controlling ,she wanted to change my identity I think because she doesn't have one of her own. I allowed her to change my wardrobe and limited my southern accent because she didn't "like" it .

My relation with the family was ever growing .I liked being mothered by Esme , having father-son conversation with Carlisle especially about our life style , wrestling and gambling with Emmet but I was closest to Rosalie and Edward .

Rose; because she knew that my presence gave the family protection also acting like twins made us real twins .

As for Edward because he understood my struggle in my transformation as he went through the same after he returned To Carlisle & Esme after his rebellious stage in his youth

Also he liked to know about the Volturi especially I saw the part that Carlisle didn't see, the fighting & ruling part.

My visits to Italy didn't stop but they were few and far between because not many threats appeared at this time but I still contacted Jane & Alec each other week & sent them letters .

Then we went to Forks and BAAM Edward meets his singer _and _fell in love with her .

She was nice and would make a powerful vampire as she could block Edward's power while she is still human but I was tempted to kill her when Edward nearly exposed us to her .

She was really a danger magnet .She has attracted the attention of a sadistic coven leader .

I was so tempted to reveal m self as The God of War and as a member of the Volturi guard but instead we went to Phoenix to keep her away from James then she just go to sacrifice herself .

We fucking put our asses on line and she sacrifices herself but the day was saved .

Emmet & I took care of James while Edward sucked the venom from the bite .

It was strange that I felt disappointment from Alice .Maybe she wanted Bella to change as they were very close to each other

. Then the day that fucking changed history, Bella's 18th birthday

. Everything was ok .Alice made a huge party but we knew Bella hated gifts .

While she was opening Alice's & Edward's gift , She got a paper cut a drop of blood was split the blood lust in the room rose in a millisecond .

Every single one of us was lusting after her blood except Carlisle so I lunged at her and to make matters worse Edward threw her in the glass table spilling even more precious blood .

So Edward broke up with Bella & we headed to Denali ,all the family were sulking and sad they lost a daughter and a sister and Rose & I lost a friend we never got to know .

Edward left the family and he assured me it wasn't my fault as I showed him the whole ordeal in my mind but the guilt was overwhelming .

What surprised me the most was Alice .She was unaffected ,she did everything as she used to ,

when I asked her she snapped and said it was her ways in dealing with problems .

Eight months after the birthday , Alice had a vision of Bella jumping from the cliff then everything went black Edward was informed & went to Italy seeking death which I begged Master Aro not to allow it ..

Then she saw Edward pushing the Volturi's hand by exposing us to humans I decided to accompany Alice & Bella to Italy as I was very influential there , Alice tried to stop m , convincing me that I would hurt Bella but I didn't believe her .

Bella was more than happy to help even with her dog's friend refusal . During the plan ride , All what I got from Alice & Bella was fear , fear for Edward's life and fear for ours because we exposed our existence to a human . What I didn't expected was to that crisis to reveal more that what I've ever bargained for .

* * *

End Chapter 3 Thanks to every one who my stories in favs or on alerts and please review . I never knew they make authors this happy and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella seemed very upset because she never knew the rules of our world and I kept getting tremendous amounts of fear from both Bella & Alice that it reminded me of our flight to Phoenix .

Then I got a strange emotion from Alice as she looked in her visions; wouldn't go according to her plans . We were stopped because of the car but I turned the man's emotions into acceptance .Then I thought the fastest way to follow Bella was to be completely covered so I changed into my cloak and walked with my hood raised, head bowed & my hands in my pocket . I walked in a fast human pace till I reached Edward & Bella , their love & relief were astounding I heard Edward greet Demitri & Felix with fear for Bella's life emitting from every pore then they asked him to come and bring Bella with him .Edward, had been human would have fainted as her greatest fear came to life . So I decided to step in. "Hello boys, Long time no see." I said pleasantly . "Welcome back , Major "said Felix from whom I detected a hint of lust towards Bella and growled loudly ordering him to get control on himself also I felt Bella's confusion as she saw me taking to the people she considered enemies so casually and wearing a cloak..

"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all." Said Felix

"Edward, we should go and I promise to get us safe out of here ."I told him softly .

"NO Jasper, we enter, Bella goes." He growled

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested announcing Alice's presence . "There are ladies present."

Demitri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

"Enough" said a high bitched voice which led us all to relax ,me in recognition and the others in fear .even Bella was shocked about why they were all scared from someone as small as Jane

"Jasperrrrr"she cried out loudly as she saw me then flung herself at me. as I started spinning her ,then I felt jealousy from Edward "Interesting, I don't think he even realized it."

"What kind of brother are you ?Ten tears , _Ten years ."_ then she scowled at Alice .

"Easy sis , people are watching ."I felt their amusement except Alice's fear and Bella's confusion

I felt her embarrassment as she composed her self and said in a business-like voice" Follow me ."

We went through the drain then through the elevator where we all let our hoods drop .We were greeted by a human then by my little bro .I watched Jane & Alec greet each other then felt his amusement when he saw Bella

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half,"

"Alec" I said sharply drawing his attention to me "Apologize"

"um ,Sorry" he said half-heartedly then he came to hug me just I tightly then I released him to kiss his forehead .

Now Bella was confused as hell .I think she thought I must be leading them into a trap especially as she knew me the least .

"Let's get this over with , Shall we ?"as I led them towards the throne room.

I felt Bella's surprise when she saw Master Aro then she turned anxious & nervous

Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. then he kissed her lips softly to see what has happened .

He greeted Bella & Alice then he stopped to look at me "The Prodigal Son returns home at last , permanently I hope "

"Master " I greeted as I bowed my head then he signaled to Felix to fetch Caius & Marcus

"What did I tell you , Edward ? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" asked Aro then Edward nodded

"Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake. I want to know the whole story ."he said to Alice who was nearly trembling.

I could feel Alice's fear no horror as I knew she _saw _him decide to look into her thought "What are you hiding ,Alice ?" I thought while Edward explained to Bella the difference between his and Aro's power .

Edward was smug while Aro was envious ..

The two other brothers entered then I felt their surprise .Caius , for seeing me here –as I was always his favorite ,according to him the bloodier the better –and Marcus must saw something in our relationship ,something that disturbed him greatly that he listened carefully to Aro talking to Edward & Bella and was shocked to know that Bella was his singer.

What unsettled me the mast that he was looking from Edward to Bella then from Bella to me .

I felt Bella's nervousness when Master Aro asked to touch her then his shock when his power didn't work .

"Jane , Dear I was wondering if Bella is immune to you."

"NOO "cried Edward & I together shocking myself even more .

Before Master Aro could answer ,Marcus held his hand to show him what had disturbed him greatly then his happy smile fell and turned to a frown .

"Alice dear , Do you have something to show me "he asked gently '

Alice laughed nervously ,strange Alice is never nervous "Me.n n .. no .I don't have." She shuttered .

"Well Alice , I think you do ."I piped up then flooded her with obedience .As she walked slowly towards Aro , I knew she was trying to fight my gift but couldn't .then stood helplessly allowing Aro to touch her .

The expression on his face and Edward's -as he can still see in her mind – were rapidly darkening .Edward's emotion emitted betrayal and disbelief while Aro, rage.

"Explain to me how could you do this to us , to our family ?"growled Edward as he started shaking Alice like a rag doll.

I know by now my eyes were turning black in anger .What did she keep from me , her mate?

I sent her waves of fear and submission "Speak Alice" I thundered

"you have to believe me , it was for us to stay together forever ."she shuttered

"What did you do?"

"I saw you and Bella together before we moved to Forks so I convinced Edward to befriend her "she hiccupped

"I cut the brakes in Taylor's van but Edward saved her , also it was my blood lust that sent you over the edge on her birthday .Also I told Edward to tell her that he didn't love her to sever all connections also I saw Edward and Jane together you would have brought him here .Have you ever thought what Carlisle and Esme when their eldest marries this monst…"

Before I could blink Alice was on the floor in pain from Jane's and I combined powers .

"Jane , Jasper stop ."ordered Aro

"Edward , you have to believe me it was to keep the family safe , to protect my mate and to protect you from her .''

Wrong answer , bitch .Edward was way beyond pissed and Bella was trembling with rage and betrayal tears leaking from the corners of her eyes .

"Master ,please .I beg you "he knew what I was asking for because he signaled to Felix to start a fire .

Alice must have seen it because she raised her eyes in horror before I said "Good Bye , Alice . You never thought your weak pathetic husband could kill you . Bet you didn't see it early ."then I nipped her head from her neck and began to dismember her as I basked in everyone's fear .

I must have looked terrible onyx eyed and feral looking .

After I tossed her body in the fire , Bella fainted in Edward's arm

Cliffe

Sorry about last chapter . it was unintentional

Thank you to all who reviewed and added my story to fav or on alert


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Seeing Edward again after eight long agonizing months was like a rain drop for someone who had been thirsty for too long far too long .

Before he can step in the sun , I slammed into him .

"Amazing," he said, his voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

I tried to urge him to move to the shadows but he was thinking I was an illusion "We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi –"

It seemed to bring him out of his daze as he straightened and looked in the shadows behind us "Greetings, gentlemen," said Edward flatly then they started talking quietly .

. '"But the girl goes free." Said Edward .Then Jasper entered the alley ,he looked so different he was wearing a cloak like the one the guards were wearing but a shade darker and was wearing the same "V" pendent . What the hell was going on here?

"Hello boys, Long time no see." He said pleasantly . I was startled by the way they looked at him , their eyes held both fear and respect . then I heard Jasper promise Edward that he would get us all safe but Edward wasn't having any of it .

Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" said Alice "There are ladies present." It was the first time I noticed how small she actually was , they could easily rip her no pieces .

"Enough" said a tinkling voice from the shadows which made all the vampires to straighten in fear except Jasper in longing

"Jane "said Edward in greeting , in fear and recognition.

The mysterious figure who was a teenager girl suddenly with brown hair shrieked and lunged at Jasper who started to spin her happily

"What kind of brother are you ?"she yelled .What ?what brother? Alice didn't tell me that Jasper had any connection to the Volturi .

"Ten years, ten years ."she said while looking at Alice with hatred and loathing .

Jane led us to a drain in where she jumped followed by Alice who caught me then the rest .

A human greeted Jane then we were greeted by a beautiful boy who couldn't be except Jane's brother .

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he said amused ."Alec" scolded Jasper sharply .as if talking to a rude child .

"Sorry "mumbled Alec in a way that showed he didn't do it often . then went to hug Jasper in the same way as Jane did .

"Let's get this over with , Shall we ?"said Jasper quietly

We entered the throne room to find a black haired red eyed fragile looking vampire who I recognized as Aro from what Edward had told me when we discussed the painting in Carlisle's office .though his red eyes were unsettling ..

Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. .

He greeted Alice , Edward then stopped at Jasper as if he could see through him "The Prodigal son returns home , at last , permanently I hope "he sighed softly then signaled to the Emmet like vampires to bring his brothers

"Did Jasper stay here for a part of his existence like Carlisle or was it something more ?'' I thought

"Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake. I want to know the whole story ."he told Alice who looked both angry and scared that her tiny fists clenched and unclenched .

The two other brothers came seemingly uninterested then the black haired one, Marcus, frowned and started looking from Edward to me to Jasper then back to me.

The conversation sailed smoothly between Edward who told me the difference between his power & Aro's and Aro who asked about Carlisle wellbeing .

I was so nervous when he asked to touch my hand and he seemed shocked when his power didn't work on me.

"Jane , Dear I was wondering if Bella is immune to you."

"NO" growled both Edward and Jasper. It made me think what could her power be .

Aro was confused at their reaction so Marcus put his hand on Aro's as if he knew the solution to that great riddle ,Aro however seemed deeply confused and shocked at what he has just seen

. . "Alice dear , Do you have something to show me " he asked , his voice ever so gentle.

Alice denied shuttering and looked as if she wanted to run for he life.

"Well Alice , I think you do ."interrupted Jasper ..The next thing I saw was Alice walking slowly towards Aro like a misbehaving child towards her stern father. Alice reminded me of the Imperious Curse from Harry Potter and Jasper was the caster & controller .

I had never realized how powerful Jasper was till now.

"Explain to me how could you do this to us , to our family ?"growled Edward as he started shaking Alice like a rag doll. After he had seen what Alice had hidden through her & Aro's mind .

"Speak Alice "ordered Jasper loudly which was strange considering he never raised his voice at her before

Hearing Alice's betrayal was to much for me to bear that tears started to fall from the corner of my eyes so I felt some sick satisfaction when I saw Jane glare at Alice then she dropped to the marble floor screaming also the intensity increased when Jasper sent her physical and emotional pain through his power

I now understood why Edward and Jasper didn't want to subject me to Jane's power as I would hate to be in Alice's place.

And Jasper , the look in his now black eyes was so feral as he sent pain . I never knew that Jasper's power that always sent calm and love through the mansion could cause such harm .

Then she started to beg Edward but he was angry , we were both manipulated by someone we cared deeply for by our sister whom we now found out had set us all up to secure her relationship with her husband .

God she would have damned four people for all eternity ; Jasper, for a loveless marriage .Edward & I for an incomplete marriage and Jane for a lonely existence .

"Good Bye , Alice . You never thought your weak pathetic husband could kill you . Bet you didn't see it early ." I heard Jasper whisper to Alice before he tore her head and dismembered her body .The last thing I saw before the darkness engulfed me was Alice's parts being thrown in the fire.

Later , I woke up to find myself in a very comfortable bed in a room lined with bookshelves .

"I know you are awake Bella .Can I bring you anything ?"said Jasper from his place on an oversized chair while Edward ,Jane & Alec were on the opposite couch .

"Some food and water would be fine , What time is it anyway ?"

"19:00 o'clock , you were out for six hours ."said Edward softly and I felt an ache in my chest when the morning events came to me.

But I didn't feel the jealousy that I expected when I saw Jane sitting so close to him ,Maybe we were never really meant to be..

"Well we have a lot to discuss ."I said briskly

Jane made a move to leave but I stopped her "We are family now ."I whispered "You have the right to know everything and don't blame anyone but Alice."

She went to sit in Jasper's lap" She is a gem bro, Take care of her ."she said with a smile on her youthful face .

"You must know Edward , that the pain I felt when you left me in the woods was unparalleled . I was found asleep in the woods by Sam Uley .a shape shifter .I was catatonic for four months, I barely ate or slept because of the nightmares .I was truly the living dead ."I said jokingly but Edward and Jasper were so angry a themselves because they left her to notice that I hesitated if I should continue and Jane was sympathetic .

By that time Alec has brought back lasagna and orange juice. I didn't realize I was so hungry until my stomach growled making all the vampires laugh but I dug in my food nonetheless ." One day I was at the meadow and Laurent came to tell me that Victoria was out for revenge because of James murder a mate for a mate she said ."

Come to think of it ,I thought she was right to hunt me down either way as it was Jasper & Emmet who killed James not Edward.

I paused to swallow then continued " he wanted to give me a peaceful death "I laughed bitterly as the growled vibrated in their chests

"Anyway , the shape shifters killed them . By that time Charlie has threatened to send me to Jacksonville so I pretended to be alive .one day I went to the cinema with Jessica when I was approached by 4 guys when I heard your voice, Edward telling me to turn around and go away ."

"So I asked Jacob Black to fix me a motorcycle so I could here Edward's voice clearly .and we became close then he distanced himself from me after his transformation but we got even closer after I found out but I was afraid to get to close , I knew if we were destined to be together he would have imprinted on me but he didn't and I couldn't get in a relation in which I can get heart broken again ."

"One day I went cliff-diving while Victoria was being chased by the werewolves but Jake came to save me that is why Alice thought I was dead and the rest is history .I came to rescue my boyfriend to find what a manipulative bitch my best friend was ."

By the end of my speech I was crying so Jasper took me in his arms and I felt safe like nothing can hurt me I have a fierce protector safe and began telling me soothing words ."Everything gonna be ok darlin' , nothing bad gonna happen ."as he sent me waves of calm and serenity .

Before I fell asleep , Edward , Jane & Alec kissed my forehead muttering reassurance before a blanket of lethargy enveloped me to a dreamless sleep in Jasper's arms .

Bella's Pov .Sorry I wouldn't update till next week and hope you like this chapter review review review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jasper's P.O.V

As I watched Bella sleep , I was thinking about all what she had been through after we have all left her and I felt her hurt and sadness as she told us about being nearly catatonic and how she was friendly with the dogs and I nearly growled possessively as I moved closer to her making her sigh softly .

I cursed Alice to hell and wished she was here to kill her more painfully and slowly for what she did to all of us , she had made us leave Bella to her demise as Victoria would have killed her to avenge James .

What puzzled me was how brave and forgiving Bella was ; first to associate with us , then with the unstable stinking dogs who can easily phase and hurt her without realizing then to forgive Edward and Alice and to agree to accompany us in a suicide mission to save Edward .

I felt Edward's sadness when she mentioned that she had taken all those risks to hear his voice because she missed him ."Does the girl has no self preservation?" I thought then I could have sworn I had heard Edward chuckle grimly .

I was amazed at the immense protectiveness and love coming from Jane and Alec ,they were already considering her as their younger sister and were ready to do anything for her .

Laying beside Bella in bed , I felt no desire to sink my teeth in her neck and suck the blood out of her but an uncontrollable urge to protect her from everything .i never realized how beautiful she was until now considering I wasn't allowed to get too close to her because of my '' weak control'' .

But now I was truly mesmerized by her beauty ;from her shiny mahogany hair ,her heart-shaped face and cute nose and her full lips , to her curvy body , flat stomach and narrow waist moving to her strong legs . but now she was severely malnourished ." I'll see what we can do about that "I thought

What truly astounded me was her inner beauty , her accepting , loving and caring nature. Her strong will power and courage that wasn't easily found these days . I could easily see myself falling in love with her if she hadn't been with Edward and me with the pixie bitch ,

As a military man and strategist , I've to keep all my affairs in order so I swiftly rose from the bed to join Edward to think about what to do from here but immediately missed the comfort of her warmth beside me . I was startled at this realization that I paused ."I may be falling in love with her ."I thought .

I followed Edward's scent which led me unsurprisingly to Jane's and Alec's chambers when I heard Jane's soft words "We are not the monsters were are made to be . It is a reputation as you know authority needs power as backup ."

I knocked and entered as I felt sadness flood Edward who was sitting on the chair facing the couch where Jane and Alec were sitting as he red my thoughts about Bella's current physical and mental state.

"Hi , Jasper." He whispered brokenly as I opened my arms so he could come to me and he jumped into my embrace , his body wracked with tearless sobs as I felt his grief and loss about the sister he once loved

"H- How could she do this to us ?" he sniffed as I patted his back to comfort him "What have we ever done to her and to involve innocents in her sick plans ? we accepted her with open arms without knowing anything about her , the backstabbing bitch ."I was surprised ,Edward never swore .

"Easy , bro .we have more important things to think abo- " I started to be interrupted by Edward

"You don't know everything . She has set James up in hopes to kill Bella and no one would blame her ." he muttered still crying

"W- What ?"I shuttered out dumbly

"I saw it in her mind ." he explained " She had met him while hunting alone and he recognized her from before turning ."he swallowed " he wanted to complete the job but she promised him with fresh blood ,Bella's ."

I couldn't speak , it was Alec who was the first to come out of this shock and asked " You mean she risked the whole family that adopted her to kill one mortal girl who would supposedly steal her husband ?"

Edward nodded numbly as I sent him waves of comfort for which I received a smile of gratitude from him and Jane .

"Guys , she is gone now . We have to think of what we gonna do from here like where to live for example . Truth is I don't want to go back to America ,memories and all."

"I agree with Jasper but what about mum and dad? You know Rose hates moving and Em just follows her." Replied Edward and Jane beamed and squeezed his hand .

"Oh Shit , Mum and Dad . they must be worried sick and Charlie .I hope the mutt told him something believable ."I growled at the thought of the mutt as he stayed with my Bella for far too long ."

"Let's go to Master Aro's office , we can make international calls from there ."suggested Jane .

We walked silently each lost in his own thoughts though Alec and Jane were literally radiating glee due to my presence for an extended time because Alice saw that as a temptation because the Volturi drank human blood she never trusted my control .

I felt Edward's anxiety at facing Esme's wrath even through the phone for not calling earlier . He was truly mum's boy "I thought Picking my thoughts Edward's growled playfully .

I was more than happy because the tension has been broken and now we can think more clearly .

I knocked softly though unneeded because he can smell us then waited for him to call us in which he did a second later

Master Aro's office hadn't changed , it still reminded me of a large library only with a huge mahogany desk and oversized chairs and the typical painting like the one in Carlisle's office which consisted of the Volturi leaders and Carlisle .

We were all holding our breath till Esme or Carlisle picked up the phone that the silence seemed so loud .

"Hi, mum" answered Edward nervously

"Don't you mum me young man , I could have lost half of family because of your sheer stupidity .You , Jasper , Alice and poor Bella could have all been killed because Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen wanted to commit freaking suicide . your father have locked himself in his room and if vampires could have heart attacks Rose and I would have had one and Em isn't speaking ." Esme was ranting and speaking so loudly that I had no doubt all the castle heard her as Edward put the phone away from his ears and was interrupted every time he started to talk

"She is pissed "I mouthed to Edward while snickering

"Mum , mum slow down . You all have to come to Italy important things happened that I couldn't explain on the phone ."replied Edward relatively calm .

"Edward , has something bad happened in Italy?" she asked anxiously all anger forgotten .

"No, mum. Everything is fine but some important issues must be discussed with you and Dad ."

"We will call to tell you all the information ,take care my son ."then Click the line was cut .

Edward sighed in relief . The hard part was over .

"I presume that my dear friend Carlisle is coming here soon ?"asked master Aro happily clearly missing his old friend .

"I think so , sir tomorrow at mast and thank you for not taking action against my family and me for letting a mortal know about our kind ." answered Edward politely .

"No need for that , Your brother called and begged for your life and I couldn't turn him down also I couldn't harm my dear friend's firstborn." Replied Aro honestly ."and your visit brought forward some important revelations ." he added slyly .looking at Jane and me

I know that Master Aro would be more than thrilled to have the whole Cullen coven join him especially with our unique powers and significant number .

We excused ourselves because I knew Bella would be waking soon as it was more than six hours so I had to go buy her supper because it was nearly midnight . .the day moved incredibly fast .

I took off my robe and left it with Jane then ran as fast as I can to find an open supermarket .

The city was still loud and busy and I found a supermarket easily.

By the time I was finished I was carrying dozen foul smelling food bags that carried bacon , different kinds of juice, milk , yoghurt , pancakes, pizza , chips , jam and toast enough for a small party not one fragile looking female human..

I made my way to my room when I heard..

"You think he loves you ? what kind of girl are you , moving from brother to another a slut for sure .he has left as has your Edward ." I couldn't recognize the voice because it was muffed by something .."even if he was here he turned into a pussy feeding of cats and dogs"

I was hit was lust and almost crippling fear

I opened the door to find Felix's huge body on top of Bella's who was trying to scream but he was covering .her mouth with his hand while kissing her neck roughly .

I growled loudly as I couldn't see anything but red and the monster in me was screaming _"Mine, Mine , Mine_"

I dropped the bags and lunged at Felix who stood no chance against me at that state .The God of War was having a field day so before Felix knew it I had torn his arms when Jane and Edward entered through the open door .

Jane was immediately by my side using her power on Felix and Edward by Bella's but the monster wasn't having any of this .

Edward slowly retreated as a sign of submission as I fitted beside Bella's shivering form and started muttering soothing words in her ear then I remembered that Jane and the SOB were still here .

"Jane" I growled "Take Felix to the dungeons with Edward and inform Master Aro about what has happened ."

They nodded then left me alone with my Bella . I was slowly gaining control on myself so I sent Bella all the love I felt for her which caused her to stop shacking and jump in my arm .

"He told me you all left me here and that if you wanted me I would be a pet ."she hiccupped

"I'm here Bella .Nothing gonna hurt you ." I assured her .

"I was so scared ." she whimpered

"I would make sure he would pay for what he had or hadn't done to you , I promise " I was trying to assure her as well as myself so I sent her lethargy so she could go back to sleep while I handled the basterd's punishment.

I'm back tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up from a surprisingly dreamless and content sleep to find myself in a comfortable bed in an empty chamber .

Scared I jumped from the bed then the events of the previous day came crashing on me .Saving Edward , Alice's betrayal then the conversation with Edward and Jasper

.

Fully alert I took my time to admire the room and made my way to the bookshelves which were full of books with different languages mostly English or Italian and some pictures of Jasper, Jane and Alec were scattered between them in beautiful frames .

I took Jane Eyre from the shelf surprised at Jasper's taste in literature but thankful to find something to pass the time till the Volturi decide what to do with the human .

I was so immersed in the book that I didn't notice Felix till his cold breath was hitting my cheek as he stood beside the bed .

"Can I help you with anything ?" I asked coldly , if he wanted to kill me , he should get over with it .

"Such a fiery kitten , the major is lucky to have you " he purred "Imagine , he has just lost his wife to gain you… a human pet." he added

I was getting increasingly uncomfortable from his direction of thought as he talked and started to move even closer on bed with me ."He wouldn't mind if I had you first." He smirked

"If you don't get out I would scream ." I threatened in my coldest voice as he caressed my cheek .

"I would like to see you try" then he covered my mouth with his large hand that I had difficulty breathing from fear .

He trailed his mouth from my cheek to my jaw till his mouth rested on my jugular where he started to bite without breaking skin and started to unbutton my blouse " You smell divine , no wonder Cullen wanted you."

I tried to remove his hand but he was too strong "You think he loves you ?"he taunted " what kind of girl are you , moving from brother to another a slut for sure .he has left as has your Edward

No they couldn't, they wouldn't .Not after what we had been through but treacherous tears started to fall as he bit again hard

.."even if he was here he turned into a pussy feeding of cats and dogs" I knew he meant Jasper whom I would die without getting to know .

Suddenly the door burst open and Jasper blurred in removing Felix's large body from on top of mine and in no time Felix's hands were on the floor .

Jane and Edward must have heard the noise because they came running fast ; Jane to Jasper's side to use her power on Felix and Edward to mine because I was shaking uncontrollably but Jasper growled loudly so Edward moved away from me and Jasper took his place with me in his arms where I truly felt safe and protected

I was so scared to notice Jane and Edward taking Felix out

I suddenly felt love and protectiveness so great that I felt my heart would burst , I knew that was Jasper's way in telling me he indeed loved me so I immediately jumped in his comforting embrace .

"He told me you all left me here and that if you wanted me I would be a pet ."I whimpered , terrified of the thought

"I'm here Bella .Nothing gonna hurt you ." he assured .

"I was so scared ." I hiccuped

"I would make sure he would pay for what he had or hadn't done to you , I promise "I knew he was reassuring himself as well as me but I had not doubt in my mind that he would carry on his promise especially after I saw a side of Jasper that I never knew existed

With that thought , I slipped in a fitful sleep

Nightmares haunted me in my sleep ; of what Felix would have done if Jasper hadn't arrived at that moment .

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming " Stop please Stop ." but Jasper's musical voice lulled me to sleep again.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

My plans to punish Felix were getting more sadistic and sadistic with every passing minute and that increased dramatically when my Bella woke up screaming for him to stop but I managed to get her to sleep .

At some point at night Edward came to check on Bella but literally shivered in fear when he saw my thoughts and stirred the conversation in a different direction

"She looks like an angel ." he commented on Bella's sleeping form " Do you know she talks in her sleep ? Her dreams are quiet vivid ." he added between amused and embarrassed

"Interesting, I intend to enjoy it while it lasts ." I replied

"Dad called , he really didn't want to come but I convinced , they would arrive at 9o'clock by the time Bella wakes up." he said .

"Edward" I asked anxiously "Do you think we can face the family especially Rosie ?She wouldn't accept Bella or Jane"

"You know she always wanted to get to know Bella aside from the fact that Bella would be throwing her humanity away soon , I think Rose felt that Bella stole Alice from her as a sister but now no Alice no problem ." replied Edward logically .

"And for Jane "he said adoringly "gross she is my sister " I thought '' she always wanted someone young she might as well adopt her ."he was trying so hard not to laugh

" I think Rose would certainly enjoy punishing Felix , Emmet too."

"Do you think he would let us kill a member of the guard?" he asked .

"We would bargain our stay in Italy with punishing Felix and for killing ,No , I wouldn't kill I would just torture ."I smiled evilly which Edward returned

"I like the way you think ." he replied sinisterly

"Come on , let's go to the garage ."The Volturi garage would be heaven to Rose and Em .

The garage was as thrice as large as ours in Forks . It was stocked with all the mechanic equipment and about dozen of sports cars; Porsches Ferraris BMW and Mercedes all with tinted windows .We are in Italy after all and nearly as much motorcycles for me Jane & Alec because we loved to race

I slowly approached a black Aston Martin Vanquish to make sure Edward drooled over all the cars then sent him the mental image making him look at me hatefully

"We should take two cars you take the Vanquish and I would take the Mercedes Guardian ." I told him

He came to sit with me on the hood of the car "Are some of those beauties yours ?"he asked eagerly

"Yes Edward , I send the models and money to Jane and she buys ." I explained patiently

"Truth be told Edward , I don't even know why I asked Jane to keep all my things here up to date . I may have subconsciously acknowledged that I would always come back and all Alice's fiasco was a catalyst to speed things up .I honestly don't know " I said desperately "We should head inside "I said finally

"Would you like some clean clothes and a shower?' I asked Edward on my way back to my chamber where Alec was standing guard .

"That would be nice ." he replied smiling .Showers made us feel almost human , the hot water made our skin marginally warmer .

I brought for Edward and me ripped jeans , tight t-shirts and some trainers ."Anti Alice approved clothes ." I told him triumphantly for which he laughed out loud .

After our showers , we both kissed Bella's forehead before heading out .

"Ready to face the family ?" I asked sarcastically

To my amusement Edward looked nauseous.

We rode our cars and drove off quickly till we reached Florence airport where I called Rose to asked they were exiting from which terminal . "Terminal 9 ,asshole ." before she hung up .

We waited till the rest of the family came out . Rosalie was wearing her best clothes and Em was embracing her protectively Strangely , Carlisle was wearing clothes like the 23 year old he really was .Maybe because here we know his real age and Esme was dressed likewise .

Esme rushed to hug Edward and Rose came to slap me then broke down in tearless sobs while I tried to comfort her then Esme came to hug me while Carlisle talked to Edward .

"Where are Alice and Bella ?" asked Em suddenly .

"In the castle " answered Edward vaguely

We loaded the cars , Mum and Dad with Edward and /Rose and Em with me .the atmosphere in the car was so tense that it was palpable .

We entered and were accompanied by Jane and Bella who had had a shower and ate her breakfast as I've asked Jane to tend to her needs to strengthen their bond .

"Welcome back '' they muttered .then followed us to Master Aro's office .

I knocked then entered and I could have sworn I heard Carlisle mutter "It had been far too long ." when he entered .

Master Aro moved from behind his desk to stand before us .Surprisingly he was wearing gloves to prevent him from using his power which was he was entirely uncomfortable .

He hugged Carlisle tightly welcoming him and kissed Esme's and Rosalie's knuckles while welcoming them in their first visit to Volterra .lastly he shook Em's hand then asked us to make ourselves comfortable .

"Where is Alice?" asked mum anxiously

"In hell" spat Bella shocking all of us

"What have you brought on our family , Swan ?" shrieked Rose

standing up

"Allow me to assure you Miss Hale that Bella didn't do anything, it was all Alice ." answered Master Aro then he preceded to tell them all what we have found out since we came here about Alice's actions in Forks and how she has risked the whole family because of her plan with James , to the revelation of our real mates which was followed by Alice's demise ending with Felix's situation with Bella .

Rage , all what I felt from the family was rage and betrayal which turned to rage after hearing about Felix especially Rose and Em . It must bring back memories which was confirmed by Edward's nod

Then grief coming from mum when she realized that she would never see Alice again even after what her beloved daughter had done which was shared by dad .

We eventually left the office to my room where each couple sat on an over sized chair .

Edward & I hesitantly told them about our desire to remain in Italy which was met by understanding then explained in more details Felix's situation and my desire to punish him for touching Bella whose head was resting in my lap .

We started planning , I wanted Bella to have sometime with Charlie and her human friends which required our return to Forks for the rest of the year which we all agreed to .including Jane and Alec

Also , I slipped my desire that I wanted Charlie to know the truth about us and asked Dad to have Master Aro's permission

Which I knew would be granted .Bella's happiness was so worth it .

After mum and dad left , I asked Rose to help me with Felix punishment though she was disappointed that I wouldn't kill him but agreed .

We walked towards the dungeons while talking about the recent events and gave her my explanation on why she had hated Bella because she stole Alice from her which wouldn't be an obstacle anymore and asked her to get to know Jane in whom she might find a child she never had .

We entered to find Felix sitting on the floor cross legged and staring at the wall .

"Allow me to introduce you .Rose this is Felix , Felix this is my sister Rose , the prettiest woman on earth ." well that caught his attention at his lust flared ."Big mistake " my monster happily purred "Let the torture begin"

"How does it feel to be helpless Felix ?"purred Rose seductively as she knew he was lusting after her as his eyes was black . I caught his lust , magnified it till the point of pain because of lack of release .

He started panted and whimpering noisily , begging us to stop .

I pretended to think then asked Rose "Shall we ?" she nodded and I withdrew the lust leaving him trembling .

"You know , It had been a while since I tested my whole power and I need to train and you have become my new toy ." I purred sinisterly .

I enveloped him in calm then ordered Rose to dislocate his shoulders which she gladly did . Dislocating hurt more than dismembering .

I withdrew the calm and let him whimper in pain which was doubled ten fold , thanks to me . Then I thought of something new .i concentrating on focusing the pain in one place ,between his legs .

His shrieks of pain and Rose's glee indicated that I have succeeded .

I didn't release the pain but added fear to it to fuel it .

"Rosie" I muttered "What more can we do ?"

"Guilt" she answered disinterested

I asked her to focus on the guilt Royce must have felt before his death , she closed her eyes and took an unneeded breath and I took the emotions from her to the still whimpering Felix

"I think that would teach him never to touch an unwilling woman." I said " then he would beg and grovel at Bella's feet '' added Rose

" I swear , it won't happen again . I promise ."he whispered

"Next time it would be your neck and I wouldn't hesitate to break it ."

With that Rose and I strolled out of the dungeons leaving Felix alone in his cell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I dropped Rose at her room and I wasn't so surprised to find Isabella talking to Emmett and Esme .

''I'm sorry Esme, I've torn your family apart." Said Bella sniffing she was feeling so sad and guilty that I felt my heart break .

I knocked on the door then entered with Rose on my heels , I found Bella sitting on the couch with her pretty face in Esme's lap and was streaked by tears . I've never seen her look so fragile and vulnerable before.

"It is not you fault ,sweetheart . we were all fooled by Alice .you could have never guessed or suspected anything." Esme's soothing words had a little effect on Bella as tears were still falling from her eyes .

"Can you leave us alone , please?" I asked politely .

"Sure ,bro."said Emmett who has been silent during the whole conversation but I knew that he was happy, very happy that Bella was back in the family . He truly saw her as his little sister.

"Bella , you have got to listen to me." I said forcefully "It is not your fault , it was the crazy bitch I called wife who played us and we have all foolishly fallen for her tricks . ''

"But I'm tearing the family apart ." she whimpered .

"No Bella , it is not the first time some of us has left . Even mortal families carve freedom sometimes ."I assured her "But don't worry , I doubt Esme will leave her youngest daughter ."I said chuckling .''

"Thank you Jasper, You have helped me a lot ."

"No problem Bella , Well We are in one of the most beautiful cities in the world , we can't just sit there talking .. We are going out for lunch together ," I happily informed her .

"As on a date ?"she asked shyly as the adorable blush crept to her cheeks .

"Yes, dalin' on a date ."I said , my Texan accent becoming more pronounced .

I closed the distance between us and lowered my mouth on hers.

Our lips moved together slowly , savoring the taste of each other . I traced her lower lip with my tongue seeking entrance that was happily given . I slipped my tongue in Bella's mouth exploring that hot cavern and almost groaned at the taste of her . She tasted like chocolate and strawberries .

"That was wow ." she sighed . she has never been prettier with her face flushed and her lips slightly swollen .

"Let's get you ready ." I said as I led her out of my chamber to Emmett and Rosalie's . I know that Rosalie's clothes might fit Bella and she had the necessary toiletries to help Bella get ready.

Rose was more than happy to help Bella get ready as she wanted to mend the non-existent relationship . As I approached the door I swear I saw Em wink ._Bastard_

I returned to my room took a quick shower and changed my clothes . I put on a black worn out jeans and a form fitting silk shirt .

I opened the closet and brought out my digital camera because I wanted Bella to have many good memories in Italy .

I waited for an hour before going to check on Bella but I was surprised when I found out that she wasn't finished . I was happy that she and Rose were bonding .

"So, you are taking Bella on a date , huh?" asked Em teasingly

"Shut up Emmett ."I said" Do you know how long has it been since I've been on a date ?"I growled

The bastard laughed , he fucking laughed at me so I sent him waves of sadness and regret .

"I'm sorry Jasper , so sorry ."That was what Emmett has managed to say between tearless sobs so I took pity on him and withdrew the emotions .

"Seriously Jasper , if you hurt her in any shape or form , I'll hurt you ."Wow , Em was giving me the big brother speech and truth be told he looked quite scary.

"I promise Em , if I ever hurt her , you have my permission to hurt me."

5 minutes later , Rose and Bella graced us with their presence .Bella looked positively glowing .She was wearing a short –sleeved purple cami with zigzags designs and a low riding skinny jeans to match also some light make-up though she didn't need any and to my surprise , a 2-inch toe pumps which meant that I would have her in my arms all nights so she wouldn't fall.

"You look gorgeous ."I informed her as I kissed her check , delighted to see her shiver and blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself ."she complimented softly

I led her to the garage and took out the black Mercedes . she was more than impressed with the cars even though she doesn't understand in them .

We went to Florence and she was impressed with the architecture and arts of the old city as she certainly didn't look at them on our way to castle.

We went to a famous pizza restaurant because I insisted .Who comes to Italy and doesn't eat pizza except us vampires of course.

"You know , we should stay in Italy till school starts ."I told her after she choose her pizza and I informed the waitress with fluent Italian which made her lust increase.

"I don't mind , it's so pretty here .but what about dad ?"she asked anxiously .

"I made Carlisle call him that you went on a vacation with the family . he was happy that you grew out of your depression but I'm sure he would ground you for leaving without permission ." I told her softly because I felt how much she loved her dad and I prayed that Master Aro would let us inform him .

"So it's settled then , but promise to show me everything in Florence , I've read so much about it and I really wanted to come here." I was thrilled to notice the happy tone in here voice, show was slowly becoming like the healthy , alight with happiness Bella that we met in Forks .

Bella ate her pizza in a comfortable silence then I abruptly asked her "Bella, Are you ok with Edward and Jane being together?" "Trust me Jasper , I'm truly happy for them and now I have you ."she whispered lovingly to me as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella , I'm not the perfect person as I seem to you . I've made terrible things in the past and I …."

"You said it yourself Jasper, it is the past and I know that you would tell me when you are ready." she interrupted

After Bella drank her coke and we paid our pill I suggested that we go to Palazzo Pitti(Pitti Palace) so we can visit the galleries . Bella proved to be an enthusiastic tourist pointing at everything and taking pictures with my camera and taking pictures of both of us together and I stealthy took pictures of her when she wasn't looking . She was truly impressed by the portraits esp. La Donna velata by Raphael and Murillo's Madonna and Child in the Palatine Gallery. Then we entered The Silver Gallery where she was entranced by the beauty of the vases with delicate silver mounts . After we finished our tour , we sat laughing in the car. "Are you happy Bella ?"I asked her softly "Yes Jasper, I'm so happy .you are the best tour guide ever." she replied just as softly . "Are you comfortable in my room or you would like another?" I asked because I haven't really thought of it . "No, you room is very nice and you have a nice taste in literature and it's not like you would use the bed ." she teased . We reached the castle from the main entrance which was hidden from humans but better than the drain . I carried Bella in my arms and ran in a vampire speed to my room to find the whole family including Jane and Alec talking and laughing . "Jasper" called Carlisle from his place on the couch "I've talked to Aro and he agreed to let us tell Charlie but the choice will be his also as a leader of this family I've decided to stay in Italy for sometime ." Bella rushed to his arms and embraced him "Thank you , Thank you "as she hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead . "Anything for you baby girl ."he said laughing loudly "I couldn't split the family esp. in your newborn years ." "Thank you again Carlisle." Everyone left shortly after and I throw Jane and Rose out because they wanted to take her to a shopping spree as soon as possible . After Bella showered and had her "human moment "she came to sit beside me on the bed . "Tell me about your life." she asked hesitantly I told her everything even my slip up in our diet and my worst decisions .i couldn't bear to see the hurt look when she traced the scars on my forearms , much like her own on the wrist "Bella , Human blood is like heroine , it's addictive so I had to take small doses over the years .i usually hunt criminals just like Edward have done to ease my conscience. So my hunts were deliberate ."I confessed to her what I haven't told anyone before. "Jasper , I can never blame you for what you did , you choose the hard why to preserve your humanity . You know , even if the Cullens were human drinkers , I would have never thought less of them ." "Thank you Bella . you truly have a big heart ."I said smiling

"Thank you , now hold me till I sleep ." she said with a yawn

"Your wish is my command ." As she drifted to sleep I opened my power to absorb her emotions which were the closest thing to sleep I could ever get .

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N; Send me loads of reviews **

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper's P.O.V **

My days with Bella and the family in Italy without a doubt were the best days in my long existence . Everyone was content and happy .

Our days were filled with trips and dates . Bella had never looked more beautiful or healthy as she did when we went out together .

In the mornings , the two of us went sightseeing and I have kept my promise and showed her around Florence , we had gone to museums and galleries .Sometimes we went alone ,other times we went with Edward and Jane or Em and Rose

When we went to see Michelangelo's David ,She had insisted that I stand the same pose as the statue so she could take a picture .she was so cute when she asked me that and typically I couldn't refuse her anything . I was so whipped

On that day , Emmett and Rose had come with us and Em was having a field day with Bella bossing me around .. he found the idea just hilarious , as if Rose doesn't boss him around .

I was so happy that Bella and Rose were now getting along esp. after I told her the real reason why Rose didn't like her ; That Rose felt that she was stealing Alice from her but now , No Alice, No problem

Bella was slowly changing ,she has become more confident and secure and very outspoken . I likes the new Bella and felt my love for her grow everyday and hers for me . I never thought I was capable of loving someone as much as I loved Bella

The girls had insisted to take Bella shopping in all the designer shops in Italy and to everyone's surprise , she didn't object but welcomed the idea also I encouraged the idea . I wanted my Bella to look the best .

We spent the evenings just messing around with everyone or going to the cinema .

At weekends , We all went to a private beech we have even convinced Esme and Carlisle to come with us to loosen up before taking over the role of our parents .

Bella was staring in awe at all of us , sparkling like beacons in the sun , She was feeling very self-conscious then even though I have never seen a prettier sight than her with her red bikini . It has taken every ounce of self –control not to kiss the living daylights out of her to assure her of her beauty .

She had refused to apply a sun screen claiming that she wanted to have a tan before becoming eternally pale She had stayed a long time in water because she enjoyed swimming with the little fish which were afraid to approach us ;even sharks feared us .

Bella had watched in amusement as Carlisle and Esme went deep inside the water and started making out as had Edward and Jane whom Alec and I had vowed to kill him if she gets hurts .

I had felt no fear or disgust coming from Bella when she saw the scars in the sun but pride and awe . She said these scars made me what I'm today , a strong and powerful vampire

We spent the day curled around each other kissing softly and trading touches tell Bella fell asleep .

Our favorite spot had become the garden of the castle where we had spent the time watching the sun sets .

I was sitting in the garden with Bella's head in my lap while I stroked her silky hair slowly . She has just finished her phone call to Charlie telling him about our arrival tomorrow . Bella was talking to Charlie frequently trying to apologize for running without permission .

Bella was sad that we were leaving Italy , she was loved by everyone in the castle even Caius who hated everyone and she loved everyone in return .

It has never failed to amaze me who Bella could accept monsters like us . It was one of the many reasons why I loved her that much .

"Jasper , What was the thing you hated most about your time with Maria?" she asked curiously .

"Thinking about it now , I have hated everything about it but really I hated changing the newborns , You know everyone of them had a chance at immortality , a chance to find a mate which I had given them then to cruelly steal that chance again because they are no longer strong ."I whispered softly .

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"No need Bella .we keep no secrets remember ."

"Jasper , I know you can feel it but I want to tell you something ."she seemed so hesitant and nervous ."I love you ,Jasper ."she whispered so softly as she rested her head on my shoulder letting me smell the exotic fragrance that was my Bella .

"And I love you Bella ."I said as I brushed her warm lips with my cold ones .i licked her bottom lip then proceeded to explore every contour in Bella's mouth . she tasted delicious ..Bella moaned softly as I stroked her tongue with mine and her small hands had moved to my hair tugging at it .

I felt her lust rise as did mine when I started to kiss her jaw ,chin till I reached her long creamy neck where I sucked earnestly before moving to the other side "You are so beautiful , Bella ."I said panting as my mouth moved lower to lightly bite at her collarbone making her back arch towards my eager mouth .. Bella was moaning breathlessly nonstop and I was becoming very hard and throbbing . I started to move my hands under the hem of her blouse then stopped

"Bella we have to stop ."I said breathless and panting for unneeded breath." Bella was getting whiny and frustrated .

"Baby , I want our first time to be special and trust be ,it gonna be soon." so soon indeed I added silently .

We returned inside to find everyone in the family room . each was sitting beside his or her mate except poor Alec who was standing by the door . I really hoped he would find his mate soon . We don't need another Edward .

Edward glared darkly at me but I shrugged "Well , it's true." I said loudly then turned to Carlisle . "Dad, did our cars and clothes arrive from Alaska ?will the Denalis come with them? ."I wanted Bella to meet The Denalis , they were like our extended family . also Bella would love cousin Kate .

"Well the blonde bimbo, Tanya be there ?"asked Jane sneering ,her anger and Jealousy written all over her face as well as flooding her emotion .

"Yes." answered Edward cautiously "but you have my permission to use your power if she does anything out off line but I doubt she would ,you are one scary vampire sweetheart .".

Jane didn't know **whether ** to take it as a compliment or and insult she then decide it was good and snuggled into Edward's chest .

"Way to suck up , Edward." I Cheered silently "Em is so proud" Edward just smiled in relief .

"Jasper, what do you think Irina ?"Bella asked anxiously "I'm the reason her mate was killed."

"We well cross the bridge when we reach it ,Bella ."I answered calmly .

"Guys, we have some things to discuss ."said Carlisle then turned his attention to Jane and Alec

"Jane, Alec, you are now part of that family , so I would like to inquire about your diet .As you know we can't hunt humans in Forks because of the treaty ." Good thinking Carlisle , I totally forgot about that .

"I honestly don't know ."replied Alec hesitantly .Jane and Alec were not so keen about the prospect of hunting animals.

"I don't want to pressure you but I don't want to start a fight with the shape shifters either ."

"Come on Alec , it's just on year , it might be fun ." said Jane trying to encourage herself and her brother .

"You would look great in golden eyes , Jane "sighed Edward dreamily .

"Also , if you find any difficulty , we can always bring you blood bags from the hospital ."said Esme , she never wanted any of her children to be uncomfortable . .

"Welcome to the family , officially ."stated Carlisle proudly as Jane and Alec hugged him and he kissed their foreheads . they did the same to Esme whose eyes were filled with venom tears .

We spent the night chatting merrily and messing around till Bella's yawn signaled that we should call it a night .

I packed my bags and hers and waited patiently to the morning to come .

Bella woke up early, showered had her breakfast then double-checked her luggage .On our way out , we were met by none other than Felix ,Bella had paled considerably when she saw him but I assured her that everything was ok while trying to prevent Emmett from killing him. .

"I just came to apologise."he said softly to Bella "what I did was unjustified ." I knew Bella would forgive him but she surprised us all when she stepped in front of him "You will have to do better than that to earn forgiveness ,but that might happened in the far, very far future." She stated firmly

I was impressed , my girl was kicking ass .

The plane ride was quiet uneventful except for the amount of lust and arousal I had received from the passengers and air hostesses at the sight of our ethereal beauty. We are just a sight to beheld .

We were met in the airport by Kate, Eleazar and Carmen .each was driving a car so we could all fit in . Jane and Alec greeted Eleazar who was shocked to see them with us in an informal visit . Carlisle, Esme and Alec rode with Eleazar , Rose and Emmett with Carmen . Kate greeted Bella and hugged her tightly , I knew they would be friends I asked Kate to ride with Carmen so that I could take Bella home .Bella was literally buzzing with excitement and her eyes were alight with happiness . I brought down her suitcases and we wheeled them to the house till Bella rang the bell with a trembling finger . The door was opened by non other than Jacob Black whose emotions were clouded with sadness and despair . "Welcome home Bella '' he whispered brokenly before hugging her 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Jacob released me from his eyes and ducked his head so I couldn't look in his eyes , I vaguely felt Jasper come closer and put his hand on the small of my back , his touch was so comforting .i knew it would give me the strength to go through the next conversation but first I had to deal with Jake .

"Jake, what is going on ?"I asked softly but I came out scared

"I told him Bella." He paused then added "Everything "

"Wha - what do you mean you told him everything?" I asked shuttering

"I told him about you and your blood sucking leeches ., Bella .he sneered my name as a curse

"How could you do this to me ? " I felt so betrayed that I was nearly coking "I entrusted you with my deepest secrets and you betray me like this ? " the pain was so unbearable that I slumped against Jasper for support .

'' I knew you would return to them like the loyal pet you are ." I can't believe my best friend just insulted me like this . I looked closely in his eyes but found nothing but resentment and bitterness that were so foreign on his youthful face

I buried my face in Jasper's hard chest and felt him tense before he started flooding me with calmness .

"Hay , did you get another bloodsucker Bells , was Edward not good enough ?"he taunted . Where was my best friend who was my only salvation when I was alone and broken ?

I felt the growl vibrating in Jasper's chest and raised my head to look in his eyes , they were pitch black .

"It is inappropriate to speak to a lady in such manner ." said Jasper to Jacob who was shaking terribly and looked as if smelling rotten fish

"Non of your business, bloodsucker ." I finally snapped and before I could help myself , I raised my hand to slap Jacob only for Jasper to catch my wrist in his cold hand

"He is not worth it , love ."he whispered . I was so amazed that Jasper was so calm and tranquil while facing his natural enemy who was just radiating anger and hate , He seemed so controlled as these emotions should have brought him to his knees but not my Jasper, his strength amazed me everyday .

"Thank you , Mr. Black , your presence is no longer required . Consider the treaty broken ."

Jasper's voice was commanding and authoritative, . Every single thing I could note about his demeanor screamed determination . everything about him was clearly saying don't mess with me and thankfully Jacob had enough brains to get the message . he gave me a fleeting glance before running to the backyard , I faintly heard the tearing of fabric that indicated that he had phased .

I was trying desperately to prevent the angry tears from running down my cheeks but failing miserably , it wasn't until Jasper planted a kiss ony forehead that I relaxed a bit and accepted the calm he was projecting .

"Don't cry , Darlin' , everything is ok." He was trying his best to soothe me but I just hugged him closer and let his scent envelope me completely . To me his unique scent was stronger than his gift .

"How could everything be ok ? he must have made you look like murders , all of you ."I whispered looking at his now topaz eyes .

"Let me deal with this ok ." I nodded dumbly and led him inside the house.

Charlie was sitting on the couch not facing me .

"Is what the Black kid said true ?" he asked harshly without looking at me

"I can explain everything ." I pleaded

He then turned to face me , pain and anger evident on a face so like my own .

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"It was against the law . I wasn't even supposed to know ."

"Sir, I'm Jasper Hale , Edward's brother and I promise to clarify everything ."said Jasper flashing my father a brilliant smile while projecting acceptance .

We sat on the couch while Dad sat on the armchair facing us .

Jasper started telling Charlie that they are indeed vampires but they follow a special diet in which they feed from animals instead of humans to preserve their remaining humanity , he proceeded to tell about the vampire laws that were enforced by The Volturi which prevented me from telling him the truth or be put to death .

"Sir, if Bella had told you my whole family and I would be put to death s well as Bella and yourself "

"And how did you get caught in all this ?" he asked me

I was happy that he asked me so now we could clear thing together.

I told him about meeting Edward and how my blood attracted him to me that he left school for a week to be away from me then I told him about Edward saving me from the van

"He pushed the van away ?" asked Charlie amazed

"Sir , we have superior speed , strength and senses , our skin is basically impenetrable and we can run and work forever without tiring , we can see, hear and smell from miles away." Explained Jasper softly , chuckling at Charlie's amusement

"Continue Bella ." urged Charlie his anger forgotten , for now .

i informed him that it was Jacob who told me about the legends and that i just connected the dots then informed Edward who didn't deny his nature and we got closer .

"One day Edward and his family were playing baseball when 3 nomads arrived , the coven leader took interest in me when he saw me protected by the whole family , he saw it as a challenge ."I said bitterly , shuddering as I remembered the torture James has put me through .

Jasper sensing my pain , wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my temple .

"Some vampires have special powers ."I said neglecting Charlie's confused look ."Edward can red minds except mine , Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and alter emotions ."

"James was a tracker , he was out for my blood . Jasper , Alice and I went to Phoenix while leaving a false trial ."

"I take it he found you and that he was the real reason why you landed in the hospital ." concluded Charlie

"Yes, he told me he had mum , so I left Alice and Jasper because I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt ."

"You just don't understand that you are worth every risk we take to keep you safe ." said Jasper fondly . I felt the love that I held for him increase as he said the same words he told me in the hotel in Phoenix . I was still amazed that such a gorgeous man would love plain old Bella .

"James broke my leg and bit my wrist ." I raised my hand to show Charlie the silver bit mark ."The Cullens came in time , Emmett and Jasper killed James while Edward sucked the venom from the bit , it required great strength and restrain for him to stop as to him I smelled like no other but he did it . ." I sigh , Edward is a truly remarkable vampire .

"On my 18th birthday , I had a paper cut while opening a present and because of the collective bloodlust he was feeling , Jasper attacked me , and I never blamed you ."I told Jasper before he could interrupt me

"Edward broke up with me , saying that he didn't love me and that I was a distraction and asked the family not to contact me and you know the rest ."

"I so gonna kill him ." growled Charlie .

"We are bullet proof ."chuckled Jasper

"Last month , I went cliff diving , Alice had that vision and informed Edward who wanted to end his life after he knew that I was dead but we were able to stop him ."

"One of the leaders of the Volturi , Master Aro , has the power to read every thought through physical contact " started Jasper "Alice was feeling scared and nervous so I asked Master Aro to read her thoughts , it reveled her evil nature, she was the cause of the van accident and she had a deal with the nomad so she could get rid of Bella but we saved her"I didn't knew that she was that crazy to risk the whole family to get rid of me . I then turned my attention to Jasper who was still talking to Charlie

", so had a last trick , she sent excessive amounts of bloodlust to make me lose control in hopes I kill her or that we abandon her but that was not enough for her , she wanted Bella broken so she dictated Edward what to say , telling him it was the best way to cut ties , so when I knew this I killed her ." finished Jasper softly

"Killed her just like that and pardon me why are you here and not Edward ?" asked Charlie suspiciously

"Sir , Alice kept a dangerous secret from Edward and I , She kept that Bella is my mate a secret so that I won't leave her ."

"Mate ?" exclaimed Charlie .

"Vampires don't have boyfriends and girlfriends , they have soul mates . together for eternity .'' said Jasper with a dreamy look in his eyes .

"So no Edward and Bella any more ?"

"No , not anymore ." I replied .

"I've noticed that you talk about your rulers with great respect ." Spot on Charlie

"Sir , I'm a member of the Volturi , The head guard in fact ." he stated proudly .

"That means we are both in law enforcement ."joked Charlie

"Yes , sir ."laughed Jasper . My mate had the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard . he was like a golden angel .

"Drop the sir business, Jasper ., call me Charlie ."

"I was in law enforcement even before I was changed ."

"When was that ?"asked Charlie curiously . I felt that Dad had taken a liking to Jasper , they had a lot on common

"Civil War , I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army" he stated matter of factly but I didn't miss the pride he felt while telling my father of what he considered his greatest accomplishment .i can tell dad was impressed

"Dad , can we go to the Cullen's after lunch ?" I suggested '' they would really like to know you personally ."

"Sure, Bella " he nodded

"Now that you are in good hands Bella , I should leave " said Jasper standing up .

He shook Charlie's hand and I followed him to the door

"You should really rest , you had had a rough day ." he suggested against my lips

"And what are you gonna do ?"

"Think of you , go hunting and think of you ." he answered cheekily.

He kissed my lips softly one last time before leaving the house .i watched him from the window till the car disappeared

Thanks to all who reviewed and I want more 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I thanked every higher power out there that I was able to hold my temper till the conversation with Charlie ended . How dare the fucking mutt insult my Bella like that and to tell Charlie about our secrets ? The kid was truly an idiot .

I was holding the steering wheel so hard that it was beginning to dent so I abruptly stopped the car and ran to the forest .

I ran towards the forest as fast as I could till I reached the middle of it then I let out all the pent-up emotions that I have been holding since I met the met behind the façade of perfect calmness.

I released all the anger , the hate , the disgust , the disappointment in Charlie's eyes when we entered the house and on top of all the pain that I was feeling after leaving Bella behind . it was nearly suffocating leaving her for the first time after the month we had stayed glued to each other .

After I cleared my mind , I started my hunt which was as quick and primal as a hunt can get which left me with a torn shirt after I finished fighting with the mountain lion and the large buck that I had drained .

I then returned to the car and resumed my drive home .We had many important things to discuss .

I could hear the buzz in the mansion before entering , Esme unpacking , Carlisle in his office , Edward and Jane where in Edward's bedroom , Alec and Emmett were playing with the newly re-installed play station .

I entered the house and made my way to Carlisle's office who was unsurprisingly rearranging his books .

"Dad , can you tell me the conditions of the treaty?" I asked calmly detached .

"Why Jasper, it's like you could have forgotten ."he joked raising his eyebrow .

"Never mind , I just need to know ." I urged , I wanted , no needed to hear from someone else that the treaty had been broken so I could tear the mutt to shreds for the pain he had put Bella in .

"Well , we don't feed of or kill humans in return they keep our secret from mortals and don't kill us and of course we aren't allowed to La Push ." he answered patiently .

"Jacob Black told Charlie about us ."I all but blurted that out .

''I thought you were going to tell him ."he commented calmly but I didn't miss the flash of anger that passed his face or that his bright eyes darkened a shade or two.

"Well, the mongrel beat me to it ." I said then paused "But he broke the treaty .He wasn't meant to tell Charlie even if I was going to tell him . It's our secret to tell not his "I insisted

"You are right " was the calm indifferent answer .

"So?" I snarled , the calm was getting to me

"We call a family meeting ." as simple as that

I left the office and sat on the rarely used dinning room table and waited for every one to come .

Carmen approached me and I hugged her and kissed her cheeks , she was like a favorite aunt .

I noticed that Kate ,Carmen and Eleazer were sitting in the living room , from where they can hear the meeting but not interfering . I was thankful that they provided us that kind of privacy

"Where are Tanya and Irna ?" I asked Edward who settled on his chair beside me .

"Hunting "

"Thank god " I wasn't ready for the drama that constantly followed the two sisters .

We all sat down . Jane and Alec were sitting looking confused why we were sitting in the dinning room .

"It's a family meeting ." I said stressing at the word family which caused the smile on their youthful faces to brighten at being included in something as important as that .

"So Carlisle , what is the matter ?"asked Rose impatiently

"The treaty had been broken." I answered flatly .

Everyone began firing questions at me when , who , how but I could fear the layer of fear hidden under the surface of their emotions so I sent them waves of calm and peace so we can continue the conversation and received grateful nods at my efforts .

"Talk a wild guess at who ." I said and it seemed to break t he tension as Edward growled "Black "

"Bravo." I praised

"So what exactly happened?" he asked wrapping his arm around Jane's small shoulders , moving her chair closer protectively .

"I drove Bella home to meet Charlie only to find the mutt leaving but he stopped to tell Bella that he told Charlie everything and that he knew that she would return to us like the good pet she is ." I answered calmly then ended up growling at the end as I remembered how hurt Bella was

Growls resounded through the room and everyone looked murderous esp. Rosalie and Edward .

"How dare the mutt insult Bella like this?" fumed Rosalie

"You didn't snap his neck or even injure him ?" asked Emmett disappointed

"Of course he didn't ,Em." Answered Edward for me .

"So, what do we do ?"asked Alec coolly

"We wait to their next move ."answered Carlisle

"Wait, what we let them go this easily ?" I yelled

"Trust me , they would react and fast ." said Carlisle

"And we kill them when they do ?" questioned Jane gleefully .

"No Jane dear , they are just kids ." answered Esme sympathetically .

"So we let them get away with it ." concluded Emmett .his face was calm but I can feel the rage building beneath the surface .

I moved from my chair and began pacing around the large table , every eye following me .

"No killing , I , I want something everlasting , something to keep them anxious and scared .killing them wouldn't give me the same satisfaction as watching them tremble and squirm . I want them to see , knowing that they can't stop our presence , I want them helpless."

My too intelligent brother whose smile was as cold as mine said the right answer "La Push''

Everyone was looking from Edward to me confused and a little scared "Do you mean ?" asked Carlisle

"What would scare the mongrels more than us being on their grounds, where they live , where their imprints and families live?" explained Edward to our shocked family

"They would live with the shame of letting us in ." finished Rose serenely .looking happy with herself

"They wouldn't know what hit them ."I growled

"Don't you think it's a little extreme ?"asked Esme sadly , she hated violence and hated to see her children participate in it .

"About time Black learned his lesson ." I answered coldly

"But he is just a kid .barely 16" she pleaded not affected by my tone

"He should have kept his mouth shut , now he has to learn the consequences of his actions and I was a year older and fighting in a war ." I replied

"How did Charlie take the news ?" asked Carlisle changing the subject completely .Carlisle was very disappointed that his children's minds reached that level of cruelty . The pacifist didn't know how the vampire mind works in means of revenge , he didn't carve the fear that I strived for

"He was angry then he excepted my explanation that if he knew it would have been our heads ."

"Did you think I would have allowed you and you family to get killed ?" asked Alec and Jane together

"What , you would have died for me , I wouldn't have fucking allowed it ."I snarled . They were really reckless fuckers .

"But Charlie didn't take it badly . It's not everyday you introduce your vampire boyfriend to your dad ." I said chuckling .  
"By the way Bella and Charlie are coming for dinner ." I informed Esme to be prepared

"So now what do we do ?" asked Emmett who had been silent for most of the conversation .

"Now , we wait ." I said leaning against the wall

I know I'm evil . send me loads of reviews

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:I had like a thousand scenario in my mind for this chapter so I had to write it down before my mind explodes , hope you enjoy **

After the family meetings , each was left to his own devices after all Carlisle was right :all what we had to do is to wait and that wouldn't be for long .

My thoughts drifted to my Bella , I remembered how angry and betrayed she was , it was like the thing with Alice all over again , the girl had the worst luck when it came to friends

I excused myself and retreated to the room that I had shared with Alice and I wasn't very surprised when I found it exactly the same as we left nine months ago . an open closet filled with untouched clothes , scrapes of fabric littered the floor from some unfinished designs , there were even an opened book or two on the night stand.

I took a box from the closet and began to collect Alice's clothes , I really didn't know what I would to with them but I was sure Esme would.

I was startled when I heard a shrilly , high pitched voice screaming "EDWARD" announcing Tanya's return .

I ran down the stairs to find Jane who was previously sitting in Edward's lap on the floor smiling grimly at the tall strawberry blond vampire who was hugging Edward tightly and kissing his cheeks , Edward pleading eyes met mine , asking for help but the situation was too good to miss esp. in the tense atmosphere we are in .

"Hello Tanya ." answered Edward meekly after he entangled himself from Tanya who still had her hand on his back "How are you ?"

"Oh Edward , I was so scared that something had happened to you in Italy , I thought you were dead ." she said dramatically sobbing on his chest.

Jane who was standing watching silently , gripped Edward's wrist and pulled him towards her kissing him passionately which was just gross , I think Alec was sharing my opinion because he was looking at the kissing and groping couples with disgust .

Tanya looked as if she had been slapped "Edward , who is she ?" she asked shaking , looking at Jane as if she was a bug polluting her favorite food .

Jane smiled brightly and extended her hand to Tanya to shake .Tanya gripped Jane's hand tightly trying to intimidate the younger vampire , how wrong she was .

"I'm Jane Volturi , Edward's mate . he told me loads about you ."Tanya was trying to release her hand but Jane started to use her power , making Tanya cry out in pain and scream until Jane had mercy on her and stopped .

"So bitch , keep your paws away from man or else what you felt would be a wake in the park ." snarled Jane viciously

"Well , this is enough .Edward please take Jane outside to cool off , Alec go with them ." ordered Carlisle who just entered the room .

Edward and Jane both looked at each other and then at me , we were all barely holding our giggles , they then waved at me and ran out with Alec .

"Sorry Tanya , we have been under a lot of stress lately ." said Esme apologetically

"I'm sorry to hear that ." said Irena "What has haappened?"

I hardly noticed her presence, she must have entered during the fight . I honestly didn't know how to deal with her after Laurent's death , I hoped that she isn't affected that much

"The treaty has been broken." I informed her .

Irena's eyes were shining with blinding fury as she looked directly at me and when she talked it cameout as a hiss"What ?Why?" she asked angrily

"A dog told Bella's father about us ."

"The human that resulted in my Laurent's death ."she growled , looking accusingly at me .

"If the dogs hadn't killed Laurent , I would have and trust me it wouldn't have been as painless." I hissed back at her

I knew that my words hurt her so I decided to tell her about the circumstances surrounding Laurent's death and Bella's state back then .

By the time I was finished , her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and Esme was trying to comfort her but Irena excused herself and ran to her room .

In a desperate attempt to change the subject I asked mum to help her in the kitchen for which she gladly agreed .

We stayed in the kitchen for a while chopping a grilling and just enjoying the light atmosphere when I asked Esme an important question "Do you think Bella would agree about what I have decided ?"

"I doubt that she would care about their emotional state right mow ."sighed Esme

"You are right "I agreed , feeling a weight lift from my shoulders

We were just finishing the salad when we heard a car pull out on the drive way announcing Bella's and Charlie's arrival .

I opened the door before Charlie could ring the bell taking him by surprise then led him and my beauty inside .

Bella looked nothing short of perfect , she was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a brown top that b accented her eyes and highlighted the red in her hair .

I leant down to kiss her and she returned the favor with passion , Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and wound her hands around my neck as I planted kisses on her faces and ended with her lips which I coaxed open with my tongue that started to duel with hers .

We broke away from each other when we heard someone nervously clearing his throat . we looked to see Charlie blushing crimson and trying to look anywhere but us .

I released Bella whose face was as bright as the sun and couldn't. fight the grin that appeared on it .

"Hi Charlie , welcome to our home "

"This is a feakin' mansion , no wonder Bella liked it here ."he exclaimed admiring the house .

I led Charlie to the living room to find everyone sitting there waiting for us , I could feel Bella's blush rise from the intensity of the stares of Tanya and Irena but I paid them no attention .

"Dr. Cullen" greeted Charlie

"Chief Swan ."

"Drop the titles dad ,let me make the introductions ."whined Bella. She gestured at Carlisle then looked at Charlie "Carlisle Cullen , resident vampire doctor and the leader of the Cullen coven ." she said grinning then turned to Esme who elegantly shake Charlie's hand "Esme Cullen , his wife and soul mate ."

She then introduced Rose and Emmett then stopped at Edward "Of course you know Edward " I heard him mutter under his breath "Of course "

"This is Jane , Edward's _true_ mate and Alec her brother ." I smiled at her emphasis and I felt Charlie relax slightly

Charlie looked at the Denali's whom I had yet to introduce and his eyes zeroed on Kate who was looking at him with great interest and no small amount of lust .

I hastily completed the introduction leaving Kate to the end ,Charlie then raised her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly "Charlie Swan " he introduced himself

"Kate , Kate Denali "she said softly .

it was my turn to clear my throat to snap them from the locked eyes thing

Charlie and Bella sat together on the couch and I stood leaning against the wall , the attraction between Charlie and Kate was undeniable and I wasn't the only one who noticed it , we were all smiling happily .

"Irena , I know that nothing I would say would make the pain go away , but I'm really sorry about Laurent's death ." she started

"It wasn't your fault Bella , I was blinded by my pain " Irena sighed sadly then continued "He had his choice , if he really wanted to protect you , he could have brought you to us in Alaska but he chose the easy way ." she said her eyes glittering with venom tears .

"Thank you ." Bella and I said together as I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding .

Esme then led us to the dining room and started to serve Bella and Charlie dinner which smelt revolting to everyone except them .

Suddenly Edward tensed and looked at me ''They are here''

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer :I own nothing**

**I know that was 2 months since I last updated but school was crazy and I really didn't have any time**

**Previously**

_Esme then led us to the dining room and started to serve Bella and Charlie dinner which smelt revolting to everyone except them ._

_Suddenly Edward tensed and looked at me ''They are here''_

**JPOV **

"Who is here ?"asked Charlie warily ."Nobody Charlie , some old acquaintances." I answered smiling brightly

"Kate , take care of Charlie ."she nodded softly and moved closer, placing her hand on his shoulder

"_How many_ ?"I asked Edward in my mind "Seven"

"It' the wolves , isn't it ?" asked Bella quietly , on the outside , she didn't seem affected ,but on the inside I felt her sadness and regret on what gonna happen . She will have to cut ties with people she had considered friends .

"Trust me darlin' , everything will be ok .We won't hurt them .physically"

I looked through the glass into the woods, and sure enough , I saw 5 wolves and 2 men in their human form whom I recognized to be Sam and Jacob .

I ran towards the woods and I could feel the whole family and Bella following me , I stopped about 30 feet from where they were standing . I briefly scanned their emotions and all what I received was anger and some nicely hidden fear .God they smelt awful , like wet dog

"What can we do for you ?"asked Carlisle neutrally

"We came with a warning Cullens . if you change the girl , you will die ." snarled Sam , his hulking figure was shaking as if he would phase , but he didn't .

"What is he, my fucking guardian ?"I heard Bella mutter , I tried to hide my smile because I know Sam had heard her as his face twisted in anger , I moved her behind me in case the crazy mutt tried to attack .

"We don't have to follow the treaty , he broke it , remember?" I said pointed at Jacob who started fidgeting and didn't meet anyone's eye .

"_He didn't tell him , did he_ ?'' I asked Edward with a smile as he nodded .

"So you don't know that your pal here." I said moving closer to them after leaving Bella beside Jane and Rose "told Charlie about us , You broke the treaty ." I whispered trying to contained my face splitting grin at the look on both their faces and the drastic change in their emotion .

"It doesn't matter what I did ."said Jacob dismissively trying to deny his guilt and belittle it "If you change Bella, we will kill you ."

"That was not what you thought earlier, when you called me a pet and a whore." said Bella loudly causing anger to well up in all of us like an inferno but I managed to calm everyone down esp. Emmett who wanted to tear the mutt to shreds .

"Bella , that's not what I meant ."the idiot had the decency to blush

"Have you not heard what we said dog ?"asked Rose loudly ."You broke the freakin' treaty and you insulted Bella, you should be punished ."she hissed

I could feel the fear trickling slowly into their hearts as the realized that they were the one to be blamed .

"Which means we could kill you where you stand and no one would blame me ."I said enjoying the horrified look on their faces "But we won't do that " I have better plans for you I thought

"Then what do you want ?"asked Sam warily , all the previous bravado vanished

I moved closer to Bella then whispered in her ear , knowing that everyone would hear, "Do you still want the tan we talked about "I asked I asked , my hands moving on her bare arms seductively .Bella nodded softly all traces of anger gone , her skin tingling from where I touched her .

"We want access to La Push and First Beach ."I said simply .

"And if we refuse …?"asked Sam who now knew the severity of the consequences of Jacob's action and was glaring at him hatefully ,

"That was not a proposition." Said Edward who came to stand beside me ,"It was an order ."

"It's quite strange that you are that defiant , you should now be begging for your lives our something ."I said thoughtfully

"We won't go without a fight ." his voice now steadier

"We both know you won't fight us Sam . 1st you are outnumbered and if you die , you would leave your tribe unprotected . Think about Emily same , how would she feel if you died ."I whispered lowly as I stood facing him .

I could tell that he was torn as I deliberately withhold that we won't harm anyone .

"And what insurance will I have , you could hurt anyone , the family's new addition has red eyes "he said pointed to Jane who mock waved from her place beside Edward and Alec who was standing beside Esme .

"I would give you no insurance cachorro ."I answered angrily "was he kidding me ?"

"I-I a-agree" I looked at the rest of the pack trying to gauge their reaction about Sam's defeat , they were all angry , worried or hurt except one who was almost happy and smug .

"_Who is it , Edward?"_ I asked

"That is , Leah , Sam's ex "well that explained why she was happy at his humiliation

I turned my back walking slowly to stand beside Bella when I heard fiber tearing and Bella's scream "Look out "

I turned to see a huge russet wolf jumping at me, his teeth bared aiming for my neck , I maneuvered my body so I was on top of him as I firmly placed my boot against the nape of the beast's large neck "That is just a lesson dogs , next time I wouldn't be as lenient ."I threateningly pressed harder telling him that I wasn't kidding causing the wolf to wince in pain

"Next time you will pay for it in your blood ."I hissed lowly glaring at the trembling wolf

"See you around "chirped Bella as she nearly laughed at the look on their faces .

We returned to the house , resuming prior activities when Bella whispered softly in my ear "Thank you for not hurting them ."before kissing my lips softly .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella's P.O.V

After the confrontation with the wolves , everyone breathed a collective sigh in relief , I was forever grateful that Jasper didn't hurt them and that he respected our old friendship.

I was so happy for Charlie and Kate ,what they had seemed very serious and beautiful ,Kate helped Dad accept the Cullens as who they are , not what they are .

Jasper kept his promise and we all meaning Edward ,Jane , Rose,Em and Alec. If the looks the wolves gave us when we crossed the treaty line could kill , we would all have been six foot under by now . I saw Jasper's smug smile as he looked at them ,causing each one of them to shake in rage and fear . I know Jasper wasn't interested in the beach . he just wanted to show them that he took full advantages of the newly found space as well as their humiliation and fear .

I really enjoyed my time on the beach , Jasper even encouraged me to go cliff-diving again , which was even better than before , Jasper took off his shirt , giving mw a wonderful view of his flawless chest and jumped after me in the water , we got out of the water with our clothes sticking to our bodies like second skin .i shivered violently so Jasper c carried me behind a hidden tree and took of my blouse exposing my white lacy bra .

Jasper replaced my blouse with his dry shirt and started to button it up while purring in delight "You look great in my clothes Isabella .'' he whispered in my ear causing a delighted shiver to run into my lower back and goose pumps to appear on my skin when he licked its shell and tugged softly at my earlobe

By the time we reached the house , I was completely exhausted, I ate whatever dinner Esme had cooked and went to sleep in Jasper's room which had been redecorated by Esme and I and all Alice related object has been thrown away or donated to charity

I woke up on the heavenly smell of bacon and coffee so I quickly brushed my teeth and showered then hurried down the stairs to the kitchen only to find a shirtless Jasper whistling while flipping a pancakes . Jasper was so focused that he almost didn't notice me , I stood there for a second trying to process what I was seeing , Jasper looked almost human , an ordinary mortal boyfriend preparing his girlfriend breakfast He looked almost vulnerable

'' So much different from the strong dominant character I was used to seeing ."I silently mused .It made me thank my lucky stars that gifted me with such a wonderful mate .

"Good morning , darlin'" said Jasper placing my breakfast and coffee on the counter "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just you , always you ."I said kissing him on the mouth softly before returning to my food

"What brought this on ?"I asked "You didn't tell me you could cook ."

"Well , my lovely mate .I have a surprise for you today and for cooling , When you live as long as me , You experience a lot ." he said seriously though his eyes twinkled in mirth .

"Really ,old man ?"I laughed

''I'll show you old ." he said grinning before tickling me mercilessly

"Stop , stop please." I said laughing so hysterically that my sides hurt .

"No say it ,I won't stop until you say it ."he demanded

"Fine , you are not old , you are the sexiest hottest vampire ever." I finally said panting slightly

"Great , go change and put as little clothes as possible , we might take them off ."he whispered huskily his eyes roaming over every inch of my body .

I rushed to the room and stood in front of the closet dumbly , I didn't have a lot of sexy clothes but I managed to find a short halter top that reached above my belly button and some jeans shorts .

Jasper had already finished changing , he was wearing a tight black tee and black jeans that was ripped in several spot

"Where are we going ?"I asked curiously ,wordless admiring his attire .

"Hunting ."he replied simply

"You are kidding ,right ?"that wasn't what I expected

"Bella " he started seriously "I don't know what to expect from you when you are turned so I want you to learn now and I can make sure you want forget how ."

"How would you do that ?" I asked

"In the most delicious way possible ."he answered his voice raspy with desire ."Hunting has interesting side effects."

Jasper carried me bridal style as he ran to the forest , it felt awesome ,I was flying so high

Suddenly Jasper stopped then climbed an old tree and placed me on its branch "Watch and learn " he said before jumping

I watched as Jasper stalked the large deer , I was mesmerized by how his hips moved that I didn't notice him kill the animal .

I stared wide eyes as Jasper knelt beside the fallen animal and started sucking from the wound in its neck

I watched as he greedily drank , his Adam's apple popping with every gulp , occasionally he would lick his lips or stare in my eyes with those haunting black eyes of his . He was the most erotic thing I've ever seen , I can feel the affect of it in my body , My face flushed and my breath came out as pants .

I felt my nipples harden and my panties started to get wet .Jasper finished drinking and noisily inhaled , then his eyes turned blacker than ever in lust .

In a flash I was on the ground , pressed against the tree ,with Jasper's tongue licking my neck as his hands found their way under my shirt to touch my breasts .

"You smell divine , my mate ."he growled while rolling my nipples between his fingers causing me to moan which he silenced by putting his mouth on mine and giving me a bruising kiss .His lips moved to my collarbone where he nipped and sucked earnestly . I was gasping and panting in pleasure as he took on clothed nipple in his mouth causing me to buck and grind against his rock hard cock .

I felt him remove my top and my only though was "Oh God ,oh god ." as he placed open mouthed kisses on a breast while his hand squeezed and fondled the other then vice-versa "Delicious , divine and all mine " he kept murmuring

I felt his cold mouth enclose around my nipple as his hand continued their journey south and popped the button of my shorts open ,I felt that I would die from pleasure as his hand found my wet entrance then slipped a finger inside while his thumb rubbed my clit , he pumped slowly in and out then he added another finger then another , the coil in my stomach started to tighten I was about to come when his fingers slowed down then stop I gave out a cry of frustration as I saw the confident smirk on his handsome face

"Tell me what you want Bella ."he whispered blowing cold air on my heated flesh

"Fuck Jasper , I wanna come ''

"Say please '' he said pinching my nipple causing me to arch my back in his embrace

"Please Jazz, please stop teasing me ."I whimpered then he curled his finger hitting the magical spot inside me which earned me an earth shattering mind blowing orgasm

"That was great , no much more than that ."

"Glad I can please you ."

"Now is my turn ."I said smiling confidently as I placed my hand on the growing bulge in his jeans .

"You don't have to , it was all about you ."he protested weakly as I lowered his jeans and boxer briefs

I looked at his erection standing thick long and proud against his hard stomach ,it was leaking pearly pre-cum .

I hesitantly wrapped my hand around the base then started to move up ever so slowly ,teasing him as he teased me "Fuck Bella ,that is great ." and "Keep going baby ."encouraged me to continue my exploration

.it gave me a great sense of power to have such a strong and powerful man at my mercy . I then took mercy on him and quickened my pace my hand moving faster and faster , I touched the swollen head a couple of time then I felt Jasper's cock pulse before cum erupted all over my hand .

I brought my hand to my mouth and cleaned it as best as I could then kissed Jasper softly on the mouth , his tongue slipped in my mouth as he tasted himself , the idea was very arousing .

"I wanted to give you something to remember before school ." he said putting his finger on the hickey on my collar bone

"God , I've dreamed about that for so long ."I admitted shyly

"You have nothing to be shy about ,darlin' "

I never left Jasper's side till the first day of school, it was only me, Edward ,Jane and Alec .i rode a brand new motorcycle that Jasper insisted to buy for me , in his mind it was safer than my truck . I went to greet Angela , my only real human friend and to introduce her to Jane and Alec who took Jasper's name Whitlock and have put blue contacts so their newly formed golden eyes appeared green . It was my idea , I told them how all the students at Forks High were freaked to see all the Cullens golden eyed

I ran to Angela and hugged her , she was even prettier than last I saw her .

"Oh Bella ,you look hot " she said pointing out my new fashion sense and healthy glow that was absent before traveling

"Thanks "I said grinning "I've some people o introduce you to."

"Angela ,This is Jane ."I said pointing at her, she smiled friendly and took her place beside Edward ''and this is Al…"

"Alec " cried Anj when she saw him and immediately embraced him "I can't believe it's you , you haven't changed at all."she said tears shining in her eyes

"Me too ,Anj. I didn't expect to meet you here ."replied Alec

My only thought was what the hell

* * *

**Cliff hanger**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Previously **_

_Alec " cried Anj when she saw him and immediately embraced him "I can't believe it's you , you haven't changed at all."she said tears shining in her eyes_

_"Me too ,Anj. I didn't expect to meet you here ."replied Alec_

_My only thought was what the hell_

"You know each other ?" Edward asked the grinning couple in front of him .He was shocked which happened rarely . I was surprised too, I couldn't think of a single scenario where Alec and Angela would meet .

"I met Alec when I was 15 " replied Angela "I was on a vacation in New York with by parents and I got lost"

"That was 4 years ago , We were on a mission , a rouge vampire ." Jane spoke to me for the first time

I turned my attention to Alec who was nervous and avoided our gaze , He seemed uncomfortable with the coming part of the story .

"I was an a dark ally to you know." He stammered making a grand gesture of hunting " A large man had Angela by the throat against a wall and a pocket knife against her side , She looked so sweet and fragile , I had to do something ." He stopped to take a deep unneeded breath "I used my power a little , on both , Then I carried Angela out of the alley "

"I was so shocked when I found myself in a café , not raped and left for the dead , with a handsome young man tending to me ." Anj took the story from here and I swear if Alec were human , he would blush .

"He told me that he knocked the man out and got the damsel in distress AKA me to safety .''

"Your knight un shining armor'' replied Jane sighing .

"Wait until Jasper hears this , he wouldn't stop teasing you ."chuckled Edward who slid his arm around Jane's waist . I loved how affectionate they were to each other .They were connected to a level that Edward and I never had and they expressed their love without any fear of consequences or hurting each other

I so lost in thought that I didn't notice until Edward's cold hand touched mine ."Bella , time to go to class .''He said before leading Jane and Alec –who were posing as juniors – to their next class , leaving me and Angela to go to our next class .

"So how did you keep in contact ?" I asked curiously

"Emails ." she replied simply "Don't worry Bella , I know about the Cullens ."

"How did you know ?" "You are not the only one who can connect dotes , Bella "she answered casually and no Alec doesn't know that I know ."

"How did you know I was going to ask you that ?" I was shocked then I gasped as realization hit me "You see the future "

"Yes " with that , we both entered the class and the conversation ceased .

The classes passed in their usual boredom .until the lunch break, I made my way to the cafeteria to find Edward in his usual table , beside him Jane and opposite them Alec and Angela , I placed my tray on the table beside Ang's half eaten one

"They were telling me about your time in Italy and how you and Jasper got together ."she answered my unasked question while making kissing sounds . I hit her playfully on the shoulder , it was nice not being the only human , aside from my father but I can't tell my father my what I can tell Angela .

I think I can get used to her power being too similar to Alice's , her power started to show after her 18th birthday and only the people close to her knew about it

"You know Bella " started Edward " I always said if anyone would figure us out it would be Angela ." Edward had always like Ang . according to him and Jasper , she had the purest thoughts and emotions .

We spent the time talking merrily and laughing , I doubt anyone at the school had ever heard Edward laugh thus loud or look this happy .Before our break ended , Mike Newton approached our table , he looked as nervous as he always did , I used to think it cute but not anymore and Jasper wouldn't be happy if he knew Newton followed me around like a lost puppy .

"Bella , I .. I was wondering if you were busy this weekend ?" he blurted out .

"Why ?"

"May be we could go to the cinema ."

"Sorry Mike , but I have plans this weekend with my boyfriend ."I replied honestly , Jasper and I had planed to go to Seattle this weekend , alone .

"But I thought you and Edward broke up ." he insisted

Duh ,You and Edward broke up , Can't he come with anything smarter !

"Yes , we did " I replied as if talking to a child "We did , but I have a boyfriend , a very jealous one .He wouldn't appreciate me going put with you ."_Not that I want to " I added silently _

Mike got the message but Lauren didn't , she has been hitting on Edward and Alec all day and I was amazed at Jane's restrain , she didn't use her power at all .

I honestly expected smoke to come out of her ears , she watched calmly , looking amused , It seemed she got used to the idea of a lot of women hitting on Edward , that didn't prevent her from tripping Lauren on her face when she moved past her . We all exchanged an amused smile while Lauren seethed then ran to the bathroom to fix her make-up

By the end of the day , we decided Angela should meet the family , she was more than willing to come , as she must have _seen _the visit

Alec walked me to my motorcycle as Edward started the car , "what did you do to the man ?" I asked then cringed as his youthful face turned into a mask of pure hatred which reminded me of Jasper's when he talked about Felix , I shuddered as I remembered that incident

"I returned later and killed him bit I didn't feed on him ."he replied silently before making his way to the Volvo

All in all , that was a pretty good day to start school with


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Previously **_

_By the end of the day , we decided Angela should meet the family , she was more than willing to come , as she must have seen the visit_

_Alec walked me to my motorcycle as Edward started the car , "what did you do to the man ?" I asked then cringed as his youthful face turned into a mask of pure hatred which reminded me of Jasper's when he talked about Felix , I shuddered as I remembered that incident_

_"I returned later and killed him bit I didn't feed on him ."he replied silently before making his way to the Volvo_

_All in all , that was a pretty good day to start school with_

**Jasper's POV**

I was so happy for Alec that he found Angela , she was really an amazing person ,she had the sincerest of emotions and the purest of thoughts .Alec was elated .i was so happy for them .

The urge to claim my Bella was getting stronger everyday since she started school, When she was in school , I have to fight every possessive instinct to just go and claim her in front of everyone or maybe kill every one in school who dared to look at her wrong .

Emmett understood why I was feeling like that ,mostly because he was a jealous and protective fucker and had a very hot wife so when I suggested that Bella and I spend the weekend in Seattle , he gave me that wide shit eating grin as I fought the urge to smack him

I could tell Bella was as eager as I was for what I planned for the weekend as I have been teasing her mercilessly till she begged for more but I wanted her first time to me memorable not a mindless fuck .

We took my black Ferrari f430 scuderia ,-the gorgeous car that I rarely ride because I prefer my motorcycle and so did Bella especially for the fact that she loved to wrap her legs around my waist when I speed .to Seattle – Bella was hearing a short sleeved denim shirt with flowery embroidery and skinny red jeans and some converses ,She looked beautiful though all the way she was twitching nervously and looking for things in her pack bag .

"Relax my Bella , Everything gonna be ok I promise." I whispered softly in her ear which soothed her nervous energy .

We arrived at Grand Hyatt Seattle where I had a reservation , and gave the valet the keys to park he car .

We checked in and I took the key to our suite before leading Bella to the elevator .

Our suite was gorgeous , Bella gasped in awe as we entered , It had a large four poster king sized bed and comfortable but elegant looking leather couch and chairs which were placed in front of a large flat screen , the walls was painted a dark shade of crimson with black and silver linings.

There were sliding French doors that led to a wide balcony which overlooked a beautiful view of Seattle .

"Oh Jasper , That's too expensive , you didn't have to do that ."she complained

"Baby , You know that money isn't a problem and I didn't do it for you , I did it for us ."

I looked around to find that our bags had already been brought in .

"Come on ." I told Bella who was still looking around the suite "Go shower and change so we can have dinner ." I kissed her softly then sat on the couch as she selected her clothes from the luggage .

I heard the tab open and water rushing into the tub then Bella's sigh as she slipped into the hot water

3o minutes later a freshly showered Bella exited the bathroom with her hair blown dry and her make up applied , Bella was wearing a form fitting emerald green cocktail dress that was tied in the middle with a ribbon and carrying a golden clutch that went perfectly with her golden high heel sandals .She looked beautiful , no fucking picturesque

"Do you like it ?" she asked shyly

"Of course I do , I'm seriously thinking we shouldn't go down tonight .''

"Why?" she asked puzzled

"Because nobody is allowed to see you that beautiful except me ."I answered her honestly .Her laughter rang in the room like wind chimes I then covered her mouth my mine and slid my tongue inside her mouth tasting what was uniquely Bella as her laughter changed into moans .

We went down and I can feel every man's eyes' on my Bella

"Relax , Jasper"she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her shoulders .

WE entered the restaurant and went to our table then she grinned widely "Champagne? Flowers? Candles? Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" she said

"Nothing is good enough for you, Isabella. I just hope you'll enjoy it even if it's too cliché '' I joked .

Dinner was a lovely affair even though I had to swallow several mouthfuls of the food that Bella seemed to enjoy so much and sometimes I stared transfixed as she liked the ice cream of her spoon .

We finished dinner and retuned to the suite and I immediately dashed to the bathroom and vomited what I had eaten , when I came out I was hypnotized by the sight in front of me .

Bella had taken off her dress and was wearing a very sexy long lacy nightgown that had a slit all the way to her right tight and smiled seductively at me from where she was sitting on the bed

."Do you like it ?" she asked me for the second time today

I cleared my throat ."I like it but I would like it better off," I answered unbuttoning my shirt and jeans until I was standing in my boxer briefs then climbed in bed ext to her .

"Bella are you sure you want this ?"I had to ask one last time because once I started I wouldn't stop and couldn't control myself like I did in the forest .

"I want it Jasper , I want you , all of you ."she whisper her voice rough with desire . She was blasting out some powerful waves of lust, desire and love, making me lose it entirely.

I stripped her of her nightgown , careful not to rip it and was surprised to find that she had nothing underneath it , I could feel my cock harden at the sight I kissed her neck and collarbone then kissed a path down to her perfect perky tits and sucked one of those perfect erect nipples into my mouth. Bella gasped audibly as she fisted her hands into my hair pulling my face closer into her chest, as if that was even possible. I felt some impatience fill her and I quickly went to work on the place she needed me most.

I palmed her mound, making her buck slightly. She moaned loudly . She gasped again, but a new wave of arousal flew through her, making me groan. I ran my fingers across her slits, before rubbing smooth circles around her clit. Her breathing became ragged, her heartbeat picked up it's pace her face was flushed .and her mouth slightly open so I kissed her with renewed vigor

Being an empath made sex a much more enjoyable experience, not only was I rewarded by the delicious smell of my Bella's arousal, I also got the feel it emotionally as well as physically. I needed to taste her right then. I released her delicious nipple from my mouth and brought up my hands to massage them.

Bella growled in frustration at the loss of pressure on her dripping wet core. As soon as my tongue made contact with her clit she bucked up and her arousal strengthened again. She started moaning my name and the sound went straight to my cock.

"Do you feel what you do to me, darlin'?" I growled as I pressed my erection against her thigh. She moaned and her hands tightened their grip in my hair.

"Please...Jasper, please." She started to beg and who was I to deny a lady. She didn't need to tell me what she needed, I felt it .

I quickly discarded my boxers and placed myself at her entrance. I leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Ready?" I asked against her lips and as she nodded I let myself slide into her piece of heaven.

The feel of her warm, wet, tight pussy was almost to much combined and I stilled all my movements. I hadn't even breached her barrier yet and I already felt like exploding. I pulled my face away from hers and fixed my gaze on her face. I tentatively inched further into her, with every sign of discomfort I stilled my movement again. After a while I finally reached her barrier.

"This is going to hurt, but try to relax, darlin'. I'll make it as swift as possible." I said and as she nodded again, I sent all the bliss and euphoria I could muster before pushing through in one hard long thrust, effectively breaking her barrier and filling her up to the hilt.

Her face contorted in pain for a second, before the euphoria took over. The scent of her blood hit me hard but it didn't affect me .

When her body had accustomed to the intrusion she bucked her hips. She held her breath as I began to move back and fort, slowly at first. I knew she was in pain, but she wasn't trying to push me out. "Bella, you feel so good." She let out the breath she was holding, and began to move with me. The sensation was better than anything I had ever experienced before. I wanted to plunge deeper, and take that quick release that my body carved, but I wanted her to get past the pain and enjoy it.

"Jasper, it's starting to hurt less … it actually feels good. Oh…" she moaned and I could feel her pleasure begin to take over..

"You are so wet and tight that I'm going to … oh, Bella." I was slamming into her harder now and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer. I wanted to bring her release first. "Bella, will you cum for me ? I want to feel you do it." I thrust even harder.

"Oh, Jasper … I'm going to, right now." She dug her fingers into my back. And with that statement I let go and came harder then I ever had before. It was an incredible feeling, one that I would never forget. It was the most intense feeling of my entire existence. I wasn't sure how she was unlocking these feelings from me, but I was glad that she could.

Nothing had ever felt so good as making love to my Bella. I dropped myself beside her and pulled her onto my chest, while rubbing her back. She was feeling the same things I was and I sent my feelings back to her, making her tremble under the force of pure bliss.

As the high of her orgasm wore off, she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep. I closed my eyes and scanned her emotion and reached the closest thing to sleep I have ever had in centuries .

* * *

**Was it hot or it's just me ?Review and tell me what you think**

Bella's dress .com/valentino_dress/thing?id=30016190

Bella's sandals .com/inga_strap_sandal_gold_gucci/thing?id=33438790


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N**.I want to thank everyone who reviewed .You make my day but I want more please more

_**Previously **_

_Nothing had ever felt so good as making love to my Bella. I dropped myself beside her and pulled her onto my chest, while rubbing her back. She was feeling the same things I was and I sent my feelings back to her, making her tremble under the force of pure bliss._

_As the high of her orgasm wore off, she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep. I closed my eyes and scanned her emotion and reached the closest thing to sleep I have ever had in centuries ._

**Jasper's POV**

I was standing in the balcony enjoying the wonderful view of the water below ,I have already called room service ordering breakfast for Bella and started her a shower as I felt her breathing quickening slightly

I then felt bare warm hand circling my waist and naked breasts pressed against my back ,I turned around and looked at my Bella ,it still feel so good to say , even with slightly unfocused eyes and a bad case of bed head ,she was still a sight to behold .

"How are you feeling ?"I asked gently

"Pleasantly sore ." she answered smiling a little

"I'm glad "I said kissing her neck lightly while rubbing her now hard nipples causing her to arch her back and to wetness to trickle down her wet core , she pushed me away slightly and made her way to the bathroom swaying her hips teasingly "You are more than welcome to join me ." she turned her head slowly winking .

I can feel my cock hardening from just watching her and I couldn't wait to get inside her .

Bella sank slowly in the water ,moaning softly at it hit her soft skin then relaxed ,enjoying its effect on her skin . I slid behind her and put my head on her shoulder ,she turned to face me ,smiling radiantly "I love you " she said ,her eyes bright with barely concealed love and lust

"I love you too , mi Bella " I replied my eyes darkening slightly as I captured her full lips in a desperate kiss while my hands moved to cup her breasts ,rubbing her sensitive nipples .My mouth left hers and I started to plant kisses of her neck and shoulders causing her to grind her ass against my rock hard cock .We both groaned at the amazing sensation

"Bella ,If you don't stop moving ,I wouldn't be able stop ." I warned her ,my voice husky and low

"How said anything about stopping ,Jazz" she purred , her eyes dilated and her cheek flushed .That shattered my last resistance ,My hand moved under the water caressing her inner thighs eliciting a soft needy whimper as my hands continued their journey up to her hot wet pussy .My finger slipped inside her silken walls ,she was still so fucking tight ,she was crushing my finger ,I added a second then a third till I reduced Bella to a moaning quivering mess .

"Please ,_please_ Jasper .Make me cum ." she begged so prettily

I complied and started to thrust my fingers quicker in her while stroking her clit with my thumb ,I then touched the spot inside her that made her see stars not seconds later Bella came screaming my name .

After that we actually showered I washed Bella's hair and back and she washed mine , I left Bella in the bathroom so she can take her human moment and went to open the door for the room service guy who brought Bella breakfast .

Bella was impressed by her breakfast, I have ordered her bacon ,pancakes ,French toast ,eggs and orange juice . she was ravenous , she stuffed her face and wolfed down her food while I sat on the couch ,still in my bathing rope ,looking at her amused "I've worn her out yesterday "I admitted proudly to myself

Bella finished her breakfast and came to straddle my lap ,her tights on either side of my legs "Do you what tastes better than breakfast ?" she asked seductively grinding against my lap .The little vixen

I shook my head ,I was too entranced by her movements to answer

"You " she purred opening my bathing rope ,I was too aroused to stop her warm lips descended on my cold ones and her tongue plundered my mouth tasting while her hands stokes my cheeks ,down to my shoulders and arms then my chest ,her hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake ,her mouth moved to my neck nipping and biting slightly while my hands on their on accord stroking and squeezing her pert breasts causing her to mewl as I tweaked her hard nipples .

Bella continued to kiss down my chest ,swirling her tongue around my pebbled nipples , her tongue followed her hands journey down my stomach and abs till my very hard cock ,By then Bella was no longer in my lap but on her knees in front of me

I gasped as she took the tip of my hard cock in her mouth and resisted the urge to thrust into her so as not to hurt her .Her mouth moved up and down my cock slowly she gagged a little before managing to put all my cock in her mouth basking me in a warm shower of pleasure ,she twirled her tongue around my slit ,gathering the dripping precome .

"God Bella ,this is awesome ." I growled deep in my chest and fisted her long her in my hand before I began to fuck her mouth ,careful not to injure her ,mind you ,I can feel my balls tightening and my orgasm approach quickly "Shit ,Bella baby ,I gonna cum ."I said giving her the chance to pull back but she just relaxed her throat and swallowed everything I had to give

"That was wow ." she said breathing deeply as she moved to sit beside me ,her head on my chest .

"You are wow ."I praised "Where did she learn to do this ?"I wondered silently

As if reading my mind ,she blushed deeply "I asked Rose for some advice ." she mumbled ,her voice muffed by m chest .

We spent the rest of the week-end wrapped in the sheets and in each other Bella proved to be insatiable ,Not that I'm complaining .We fucked on every surface in the suite In the shower ,on the leather couch even in the balcony

We returned to Forks on Sunday night because Bella had school the next day . The house was nearly empty except for the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from Edward's room

"Oh God ,Edward finally lost his V-card ." shrieked Bella excited

The moaning stopped and the previous lust I was feeling from them turned to anger and embarrassment from Edward's part & from Jane's just anger ,I was seriously fearing for my life and Bella when I saw Jane and Edward running down the stairs to met us

"It seems Bella that we came in the wrong time ."I told Bella smirking "No pun intended of course ."I told the seething couple in front of me ,Bella laughed softly

"Jasperrrrr."hissed Jane angrily .I gulped ,I love my sister very much but even I wasn't crazy enough to face her when she is like this it was not cowardice just self – preservation I convinced myself .

"Yes, Jane ."I answered sweetly ,Edward smirked reading my thoughts ."Hiding behind your woman ,Eddie ?" I asked silently .That bastard ,His smirk just got wider

"You have three seconds to get out of the house or else" she left the rest of the sentence unsaid ,she didn't need to complete it .

In 2 seconds flat ,I carried Bella bridal style and dashed to my car

"We are staying the night at your house tonight ." I informed her speeding out of the house

"Sure we are ." she answered ,her laughter drowned by the sound of the winds

* * *

**What do you think ? Funny ending .Jane is a real meanie **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I can't apologize enough for not updating for so long , Please forgive me , Reviews are always welcomed**

**Chapter 18**

_**Previously **_

"_Jasperrrrr."hissed Jane angrily .I gulped ,I love my sister very much but even I wasn't crazy enough to face her when she is like this it was not cowardice just self – preservation I convinced myself ._

_"Yes, Jane ."I answered sweetly ,Edward smirked reading my thoughts ."Hiding behind your woman ,Eddie ?" I asked silently .That bastard ,His smirk just got wider_

"_You have three seconds to get out of the house or else" she left the rest of the sentence unsaid ,she didn't need to complete it ._

_In 2 seconds flat ,I carried Bella bridal style and dashed to my car _

"_We are staying the night at your house tonight ." I informed her speeding out of the house _

"_Sure we are ." she answered ,her laughter drowned by the sound of the winds _

**Jasper's POV**

Things between Bella and I couldn't get better , we continued to go on dates and skipping town to go to Seattle every week-end has become a habit , neither were ready to give up , yet .

I helped Bella study her lessons frequently because she wanted to get grades high enough to enter any college in the world now more than ever because she hated the idea of taking money from me .

The old man in me was very offended by her actions but the logical part in me cheered her on and was impressed with her dedication in following her dreams.

One day , After a particularly hard studying session , I went to hunt and left her in my room where she was staying more nights than not ,resulting in a very active and satisfactory sex life , much to his father's disapproval, but he didn't really pressure her considering that Kate was living with him now and knew how hard it was to be separated from ones soul mate so early in a relationship which depends on the definition of early.

When I came back , I found her sleeping in the bath tub ,shivers running through her slender frame ,shallow breathes shuddering through it, the water around was freezing cold that I felt it through my hard vampire skin

I quickly wrapped her in her towel and my bathrobe and set her on my bed and covered her with two thick blankets , I couldn't remember much after I did that except that I screamed for Edward and Carlisle to come to my room my voice urgent and nearly hysterical , the image of her pale skin and blue lips was attached to my brain reminding me of how close I was to losing her if I had been an hour or two more late .

Carlisle immediately went to Bella's and Edward to mine , I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear him my mind was trapped in the possibilities of what could happen if I lost her ,I could see the whole family mourning her Esme and Emmett being the most affected , I saw myself in Edward's place when he begged Master Aro to kill him and spare him a lonely existence.

It seemed Edward had had enough with my thoughts that he began to shake my shoulders and slap my face , by that time the whole family was in my room what brought me out of my self induced coma was pain , such horrible pain that it brought me to my knees .

I shook my head as if to clear it from the thoughts and heard Jane saying "You're welcome " as I projected her my gratitude

I went to Carlisle side who was checking Bella's breathing with a deep frown on his face ,eyes alight with concern

"I think she has pneumonia "he answered my unasked question "Nothing too severe .Thank God ,you just have to give her the medication on time and stay by her side "

"Will it have any long lasting effect ?" I asked anxiously

"I don't think Bella would stay human long enough to be affected ." he answered frankly

I sighed loudly and looked around the room ,I saw Rosalie and Emmett trying to comfort themselves ,Edward and Esme were doing the same while Jane stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder .I spun her around and she hugged me tightly before she started sobbing loudly I caught some words like sister, family and accepting and I sent her my love and gratitude

Jane's sobs slowed down as Edward escorted her to their room ,Rosalie kissed my cheek and Bella's forehead on her way out while Em went to buy the medicine Carlisle had prescribed.

Edward returned shortly afterwards to find me sitting on the bed with my angel's body cradled in my arms ,her skin was ever so pale but her breathing was getting steadier by the hour thanks to the meds

"Hi Jazz , are you alright ?" he asked concerned as he sat on my rocking chair "You completely froze up "

"I could have lost her Edward , Sometimes we forget how fragile human life is ."I answered shaking my head sadly "You know what I'm going through ,You felt it before ."

Even though Bella and Edward weren't really mates , They had loved each other and came close to experiencing the pain of losing a loved one .

"How is Jane ? she seemed shaken up ?" I asked him curiously

"Like you said , Humans are fragile and Jane came close to losing her human sister .Don't worry .she is tough as nails ."he said" also Alec wasn't there to comfort her when things get too rough " he added after a pause

"That's where you come in Edward .It isn't my place or Alec's anymore but yours .Go talk to her ." I ordered him out of my room and to his own

I stayed in bed all night ,I wrapped her more tightly when she shivered and tried to elevate her pain using my power and take in into my body , she vomited at least twice that night . I cleaned her face with a wet sponge and changed her clothes to heavier ones ..

Charlie came to visit Bella the next day after he finished work , he found her sitting in bed her eyes were red and tired but she was smiling as I tried to feed her come chicken soup that Esme had cooked for her to speed her recovery but she kept refusing

I looked at Charlie my eyes pleading "help me " as I refused to use my gift on her afraid that her body might reject the food if she ate unwillingly .

Chuckling lightly ,Charlie took the bowl from me and started cooing to Bella as if she were a baby and it worked , she slowly opened her mouth and finished the warm broth

"Get well soon ,kiddo " he said gruffly as he kissed her cheek

"Thanks dad " she said her voice raspy from coughing

"How are you feeling ?" I asked her lovingly after I showed Charlie out

She gave me a weak smile as she snuggled close to me "Better that you are here "

"So what happened yesterday ?"

"Nothing unusual really , I was too tired from studying that I fell asleep in the bath tub "

"Take it easy on yourself next time " I advised her gently

"I could have lost you , you know ." I pouted causing her to laugh

"What would have you done if it were something worse "?she wondered aloud

"I would have changed you " I honestly replied

The next too days were rough on both of us , Bella acted childishly when I tried to give her the meds or spoon feed her myself , she stubbornly fought me every step of the way , she didn't want me to help her dress even if her hands were still shaking lightly , she didn't want me to help her walk even if she was still unbalanced , I was slowly going mad , all the family thought we were hilarious even Bella herself but I was too happy that she was getting better to complain aloud slowly we slid in our normal routines until one day we had an unexpected guest

I smelt his scent before I could open the door the unmistakable stench of wet dogs that clung to his kind made it difficult not to

I opened the door and let him in "Hello Jacob , how can I help you ?" I asked coldly

Cliff hanger


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I can't apologize enough for not updating for so long, Please forgive me , Reviews are always welcomed**

**Chapter 19**

_**Previously**_

_The next too days were rough on both of us , Bella acted childishly when I tried to give her the meds or spoon feed her myself , she stubbornly fought me every step of the way , she didn't want me to help her dress even if her hands were still shaking lightly , she didn't want me to help her walk even if she was still unbalanced , I was slowly going mad , all the family thought we were hilarious even Bella herself but I was too happy that she was getting better to complain aloud slowly we slid in our normal routines until one day we had an unexpected guest_

_I smelt his scent before I could open the door the unmistakable stench of wet dogs that clung to his kind made it difficult not to_

_I opened the door and let him in "Hello Jacob , how can I help you ?" I asked coldly_

_Jasper's P.O.V_

"Who is it, Jasper?" came my angel's slightly weak voice from behind me

I wordlessly moved aside so she could see the mutt, helplessly trying to squash the urge to simply take her in my arms bridal-style and move as far away from him as possible.

"Oh" she said awkwardly leaning heavily against me as I sent her all my love and support "Hi Jacob, I wasn't expecting you"

"Hi Bella " he answered after clearing his throat several times "I heard from my father who had heard from Charlie that you weren't well .So I came to check on you ."

Bella didn't answer him straight away instead she returned slowly to the couch and made herself comfortable on it before looking coldly at Jacob "You shouldn't have bothered "she said, her voice devoid of all emotion as he sat in front of her like a student waiting to meet the principle and I silently cheered.

I knew my attitude was pitiful but I really hated that mutt after all the things he had told my Bella

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked the tanned young man in front of me, playing the role of the perfect host considering Bella and I were alone at the house and I did not want her tiring her self in the kitchen

"Do you vamps have anything to be drunk ?" he rudely pointed out

I gritted my teeth and tried really hard to control my anger but some of that anger must have escaped by steel hold on my power causing the mutt to squirm slightly in his seat

"Well ,Bella sure thinks that we have enough food and drinks for humans or she wouldn't have stayed here ,Right luv ?" I answered smugly as I placed my hands on Bella's tense shoulders ,trying to physically ease the tension

"Why are you really here, Jake?" Bella asked clearly not impressed by his manners.,her voice sounding edgy I could hear it all the way up to the kitchen .

"I told you "the mutt replied stubbornly "I had to see you "he answered like it was the stupidest question he had ever been asked.

"Well, you saw me, you can go now." she curtly replied

"we never really had the chance to talk after ….."Jacob's voice trailed

"After calling me a whore and a pet you mean?" Bella asked sarcastically, while she was no longer hurt by his comment, she was angry at him for it and she wasn't ready to forgive him anytime soon.

I made my way down to the hall carrying a tray containing water, juice and cookies and placed it in front of the werewolf who accepted it with a nod

"I came to apologize ,Bells ."I saw her flinch slightly at the nickname before composing herself "I had no right to say that to you "he continued feeling really remorseful '"I understand that now "

Jacob then answered Bella's unasked question "I've imprinted on a girl named Caroline "

"Congratulation "Bella and I said together .From what we have gathering imprinting for werewolves is a momentous event

"I then realizes that we were never meant to be otherwise I would have imprinted on you "he explained quietly, a content smile on his face "I was holding onto false hope that may be someday, you would have been mine" I growled loudly at the implication Bella was my mate and no-one else's

"I know better now." he said putting down his glass of water before standing up

" Friends ?" he asked Bella ,offering her his hand with hope shining in his eyes

"Friends " Bella replied taking his hand

We escorted Jacob to the door with the promise that Bella would keep in touch and returned inside to our love seat

"That was really brave of you ." I complimented my mate

She smiled shyly and tried to hide her blush behind her long curtain of hair but I was quicker and tucked her hair behind her ear and then placing a soft kiss on her equally soft lips

"I love you ." she said softly ,placing her hand on my unbeating heart

"I love you too ,Bella " I whispered in her ear "More than anything "

"I'm surprised by how tolerant you were with Jacob " Bella commented after a period of comfortable silence

"Make no mistake ,Darlin' ,I still hate him ." I confessed to my soul mate "I just thought we should build bridges instead of burning them, that's all."

**I know this chapter had no new events but I promise next chapter will and please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews ,alerts and favs ,I'm sorry to inform you that reviews will be slower but the more you review the quicker I update *hint*hint"**

**Chapter 20(Snap Shots Part1)**

_**Previously**_

_"I love you ." she said softly ,placing her hand on my unseating heart_

_"I love you too ,Bella " I whispered in her ear "More than anything "_

_"I'm surprised by how tolerant you were with Jacob " Bella commented after a period of comfortable silence_

_"Make no mistake, Darlin', I still hate him." I confessed to my soul mate "I just thought we should build bridges instead of burning them, that's all."_

_Jasper's P.O.V_

The year rolled on quickly –_well more accurately like a blink of an eyes for us vampires but how is counting_ –after Bella's sickness and recovery ,we lived it to the fullest and we celebrated everything together Thanksgiving ,Christmas and Valentine we did them all even Halloween

**Thanksgiving **

_It was hilarious ,totally hilarious , Bella had argued relentlessly that she wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving and being the good kind slightly ahem whipped ahem mate ,I agreed but watching her and Angela elbows deep inside the poor turkey had me laughing and crying in an equal measure and I thought I've seen it all ,the smell didn't help much either but here we were sitting on the rarely used dinning room table which was seriously creaking under the weight of the food on it ,The large roasted turkey was in the middle surrounded by plates of mashed potatoes ,mashed turnip and creamed onions ,There was enough food to keep a family of ten well feed not just three nostalgic humans who wanted to do everything before they were changed ._

_Kate ,Alec and I sat on the table and looked at our mates with horror as we watched them eat ,we had moved our chairs away to escape the awful over-powering smell of human food but had no luck so we immersed ourselves in our blood .It was Angela's idea to get us some blood in the spirit of celebration so she politely asked Edward and Carlisle if they could get some blood from animals and put it in thermoses for later use ,They readily agreed ,For a powerful seer her attitude was so much different from Alice's who would have simply ordered them to go because she had "seen" it ,Bull_

_I looked at my family closely ,we have never been this happy before ,we were simply content living our monotonous lives but no real happiness but seeing them now I realized I had a lot to be thankful for ._

* * *

**Christmas **

_Energetic ,that's the only word that could describe my Bella before Christmas ,she had me seriously doubting my vampire endurance and stamina ,I was used to Alice's shopping sprees and fake bubbly nature ,but Alice had nothing on Bella ,while Alice just bought, bought and bought with no real feelings ,just spending money that wasn't hers ,Bella enjoyed buying our family presents ,enjoyed the surprised look when they received them and the hugs and kisses that followed after ._

_I couldn't forget the look on Rosalie's face when Bella handed her some vintage car magazines unexpectedly but here it was pure torture, Bella moved through shops slowly so as not to miss anything they had to offer then she collected everything she liked before debating what she should and shouldn't buy ,Naturally I told her to buy everything she wanted but she would just smile at me and her beautiful brown eyes would shine with amusement at my situation before moving the unwanted articles to their original places even when she didn't have to and let's not start on the haggling ._

_But everything was forgotten when she woke up early on Christmas morning and banged every door in the house in her cute blue PJs before moving under the large beautifully decorated Christmas tree to open her gifts, The whole family were wearing pajamas, it was an unspeakable rule that we wear them on Christmas considering we never do which sometimes gets boring o matter how much clothes you own ,After ,wrapping papers were torn ,gifts and kisses were exchanged every couple moved to their room for some privet Christmas celebration ,I made a quick stop at my office to put all the gifts I've received while Bella hurried to our room ._

_My eyes darkened in lust at the scene in front of me, Bella had removed her pajamas and was now clad in a strapless red satin bra with a small green bow that made her breasts look impressive and a watching red panties, her only accessories was her Tiffany Enchant Diamond Bracelet that glowed softly in the morning light .She was so sexy in it ._

_"You like?" she asked coyly twirling her hair around her fingers._

_"Stunning." I whispered as I watched her shed what little clothes she had on_

_"Hey, no fair. I'm completely naked and you're still fully dressed." Bella pouted._

_"I know." I grinned then I threw all the lust I could muster, which really wasn't a hard thing for me to do, considering my mate laying naked next to me with the scent of her arousal permeating the air. In a matter of moments, Bella was moaning my name and reaching down to rub her clit. Hell no. That ain't happening. I grabbed her arms so they were pinned over her head. Bella was writhing on the bed in a desperate attempt to cum. Her breathing was becoming labored and she was now panting out my name. She was about to reach her peak so, being the asshole that I am, I decided to abruptly pull back the lust. At the same time, I quickly shed my clothes and plunged straight into her soaking wet pussy._

_"Yes..." We both hissed in pleasure at the same time._

_"God, I missed you this week." Bella said."I was a slave-driver"_

_I then attacked her mouth with a vengeance and started playing with her clit. I traced the outline of her lips with my tongue and then worked my way down to her nipples._

_"Mmm...that's better..." She said with a shiver._

_I continued to pump my cock in and out of Bella as her moans became louder and louder._

_"Jas...Jas...per...don't...stop." Bella panted._

_I moved my thumb to her clit and started rubbing small circles on it._

_"Oh...oh...Jasper...yes...feels so good...Jasper...J...J..."_

_Damn—this feels so good. Every thrust moved me closer to home. I moved my hand under her ass and gave it a good squeeze. Bella responded by grasping my hair through her hands and running her fingers through my scalp. She then lifted her legs up and spread them into a wide V so that I could penetrate her deeper._

_"Fuck Bella. Oh yeah, baby. Keep your legs just like that. I'm almost there babe. Bellaaaaaa..." I shot my load deep into her pussy just as she clenched down and started violently pulsating on my cock shuddering to a mind blowing orgasm._

_I pulled my girl close into my chest and kissed her. "I love you Bella. Merry Christmas"_

_"Merry Christmas ,Jasper ." she replied once she got her breathing under control _


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:I really and truly am sorry for not updating for over a year .Can you my lovely readers find it in the goodness of your hearts to forgive me? **_

_**Again ,I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes **_

_**Previously**_

_"I love you." she said softly, placing her hand on my unbeating heart_

_"I love you too, Bella" I whispered in her ear "More than anything"_

_"I'm surprised by how tolerant you were with Jacob" Bella commented after a period of comfortable silence_

_"Make no mistake, Darlin', I still hate him." I confessed to my soul mate "I just thought we should build bridges instead of burning them, that's all."_

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Prom …The day that all teenager girls look forward to their whole lives or more accurately when they figure out what it is . Yes, even me .

God ,I didn't even think I would be alive to attend it ,But here I was , alive and kicking and happier than ever and more importantly , insanely in love with one of the sexiest and more powerful vampires to ever exist .My soul mate. My Jasper

After my complete recovery from a bad case of pneumonia , thanks to dad's and Jasper's careful attention, I returned back to my studies but in a more moderate and wise pace that didn't affect my grades much ,or anything at all.I also took up studying with Angela who was like a super ninja student and she helped me a lot .

Angela, the super great teacher that she was, gave the both of us a serious and long break during the Easter holiday ,which enabled Jasper and I to travel to Florida to meet my mum .While she and Alec traveled to Italy to meet the brothers, I just hoped that she would have a better first meeting than mine.

I couldn't express how happy I was to see her for what might be the last time as a human.

After the werewolf fiasco and my father finding out about vampires, I contacted Aro concerning my mother, He told me that I could tell her as long as I make sure she wouldn't spread the word and I did . Words couldn't express how excited she was to learn that vampires were real and she was absolutely taken by Jasper and he proved himself right when he told me that chicks dig the whole southern charm thing ,Had my mother not been married, she would have ensnared Jasper .

We stayed there for about a week and only went out on dates and such at night at least mum didn't ask why Jasper had to stay away from the sun, I think I left out the fact that vampires glow in the sun that was the particular fact that I didn't like spreading around.

Jasper, the super rich vampire that he was rented us a private beach, just for the two of us and when mum occasionally joined, Needless to say, Jasper charmed the pants of my mum

When we returned to Forks, I was happy o discover that Angela's visit to Italy went swimmingly, she returned more tanned and less virgin, according to Jasper

The exams came and went and Angela and I did splendidly .Se and I share the same views of "Even if my boyfriend is richer than God, he isn't paying my whole college tuition." God, I love this girl.

We got our results back, and they were splendid, we each got a score of .4 on the GPA scale .Did I forget to mention that we were taking all the AP classes that the school had to offer? Thought so

After shopping with Jane, Rosalie and Angela for five days and not finding a beautiful dress, I deemed myself a hopeless case .I was so sad and frustrated,

I was really looking forward to my last prom, considering my leg was in a cast during the last prom, y'know

Imagine my surprise when I enter Jasper and mine's bedroom ,to see my gorgeous boyfriend, carrying an even more gorgeous prom dress .

I was beautiful , a work of art really ,I couldn't find words to describe it .It was golden in color ,with a slit up to the thighs and sheer sleeves and back that looked almost transparent ,making the intricate silver designs on my neck and arms stand out .

"Thank you, thank you thank you."I said throwing myself into his arms, careful not to crush the dress though

"You are welcome, darlin'." He replied smiling brightly "I couldn't leave you without a prom dress, now could I?

"Try it on." He encouraged , I began to slowly strip ,first my shirt then ever so slowly my jeans until I was only standing in my silk bra and panties .

I gave a seductive look as I made my way to our closet and took a pair of 5-inch golden Louis Vuitton heels and put them on first then I took my dress from his arms and put it on .next

His jaw dropped, I couldn't believe this .I looked _that _ good that Jasper's jaw dropped .

I then looked at the mirror myself ,I couldn't believe it .I looked like a fairy-tale princess

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Jesus Christ! She looked stunning ,For the last two or three days ,she was getting more and more frustrated with not finding a dress so I thought to buy her the dress to surprise her but ,when I bought her that dress ,I didn't think she would look that good in it ,now I'm seriously regretting buying it ,No one is allowed to see her like that ,No one but me

As if reading my mind, she gave me a look that said "Don't even think of it"

As she stood in front of me ,with her hips cocked to a side ,her mile long visible through the high tight slit and her heels ,her _fucking heels _ so sexy ,I felt my pants

tighten just from looking at her .

She sat on the bed and spread her legs invitingly ,still in her dress ,mind you.

"Darlin',if you want to go to prom in this dress, you better take it off ,Now .Cuz I don't think I can control myself ."I warned her

And being te beautiful obedient girlfriend that she was ,she did just that ,She oh so slowly took off the silk golden dress ,revealing inch by inch her tantalizing pale flesh ,till she was standing in her bra, panties and heels and sat again on the bed

I crawled towards her, making her eyes widen and her lust spike. She bit her lip, making me groan in anticipation. I loved the way she bit that soft skin, just like when she would lick her lips, that hot little tongue of hers was to die for. It made me think of all the hot, dirty things she could do with that perfect hot mouth of hers.

"It's been too long, darlin'. I'm not going to be able to hold back. No teasing anymore, time for pure, raw passion." I growled as I pushed her down upon the bed. The scent of her arousal grew stronger at my growl and it amazed me how such a sound could turn her on so much.

I ripped her undergarments right off of her and violently pushed two fingers into her hot awaiting core.

"You're already so wet for me, darlin'. You like it hard, rough and dirty, don't ya? You're quite the little vixen. All innocent and pure on the surface, but damn the dirty little whore you are underneath." I growled again as I pumped her hard, she arched back into the matress as she screamed out my name from the rough way I was handling her.

"Take me..., Jasper. Make... me yours... again. I... need you... inside... of me." She said between gasps and moans.

I pulled back my fingers and licked her heavenly juices from my fingers, moaning loudly at the taste of her. My cock twitched in anticipation.

"Come here!" I ordered as I took of my clothes. She obeyed and came to stand right in front of me. I hitched her legs around my waist and walked to the wall, where I pushed her into it.

"You want it, darlin'? You need my hard dick in your pussy? You want my big cock to fill every inch of you? Tell me!" I said as I grabbed her breasts and massaged them roughly, before leaning forward and sucking and biting on them, while awaiting her reply. She just moaned at the feel of my teeth on her nipples.

"Tell me!" I ordered and her breath hitched.

"I want your big dick inside of me! Now shut up and slide it in already!" She yelled and I chuckled

"Anxious, darlin'?"

"Hell yeah! Now shut up and get busy!" I growled in response to her demand and pushed in in one hard long thrust making sure that every inch of me was sheathed inside her delicious heath. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being inside my Bella.

"Oh darlin', so tight...so wet...so hot...ugh...I ...absolutely...love...being...inside...of you!" I said between each hard thrust. As I felt Bella's muscles tighten lightly I picked up my pace even more, effectively fucking her brains out at vampire speed. She could not even catch her breath to utter a simple noise like 'Oh'. I mercilessly pounded into her and when she shook violently underneath me and milked me for all I was worth, I felt the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced take over my body. My seed shot into her and she sighed at the feeling of the cold in her hot haven.

"I love you, Bella Swan." I said as I pressed my lips urgently to hers.

As we broke apart, so she could catch her breath, she gasped "I love you" back at me.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Needless to say that dress would always bring me back fond unforgettable memories

Prom was great , The girls (Jane, Ang and Rose) and I were beautiful ach shining in her own way . Rose with her sexy little red dress ,Jane in a blue knee length dress and Angela in a peach colored dress that made her bronze skin shine We laughed ,we danced ,we took pictures and most importantly we drank .I couldn't remember much after that except that I drank and drank .Jasper ,who was my date obviously, told me that I was the sexy kind of drunk ,that I teased him and grinded against him all nigh and when we returned home I rode him to orgasm so hard that we broke the bed ,that part I remember though

Graduation came and went and I didn't look as hideous as I had imagined I would look in my blue gown ,Edward, Angela and I graduated with honors and mine and Angela's time as humans neared its end

* * *

Dress is on my profile and could you please review?


End file.
